HALO - Redemption: Volume One
by Rhaza3517
Summary: The Forerunners are gone, but their legacy endures. As the smoke clears from the end of the war between humanity, the Covenant, and the Flood, a reborn Forerunner A.I., rejecting his past, seeks to safeguard humanity's treasures, across the cosmos, and all dimensions... my own OC, M-Bias (mentioned), all races of Warcraft (Horde, Alliance, etc.) and noted NPCs of both games, too...
1. Chapter 1

HALO: Redemption

- Volume One -

Disclaimer: The HALO series and all related characters, information, and pictures (not done by me) are property of Bungie, with the unique original characters, or OCs, that I place there being my own personal work within that amazing universe. Whatever other genre I will use here in this upcoming series of fictional stories will also get their own disclaimer, as is the case with my entry into World of Warcraft territory here, which of course, is completely the property of Blizzard Entertainment (the world of Azeroth, for example.) I am not making any money from this; this story is being written purely for my enjoyment, for no monetary gains whatsoever, and I hope you all like what I put forth.

Also, this is my first step into writing stories on , so be nice, you all. Finally, major props to Freedom Guard, as it was his version and time frame of WOW, being incorporated with the HALO genre, that inspired this first start of mine. Major props to you, man.  
-

Chapter One: A Quest Begins -

_/ Personal Datalog Entry 0025... /_

_- So much fighting has taken place over the last several hundred millenia..._

_- So much death, for so many races... and for what, in the end? A difference of opinion? A want and greed for power over all? Shock and frustration that what was believed as the truth, was in fact, all lies? All of this utter WASTE, because others could not accept that the ones before us all, the Forerunners, had chosen some other race to be the ones to inherit the Mantle of Responsibility, and all the gifts left for them as well? All of this, and so much more that weighs heavily on my shoulders... those conflicts and wars continue even now, with brand new players on each side, with both new and old ideologies driving them, and yet, still the same struggle trudges along..._

_- I, however, won't be taking part directly in these new conflicts. It is not my quest. Then, again, not too many races would want me to do so. Why, one would ask? The answer I have is painfully simple... my progenitor, my 'father,' caused unforgivable pain and suffering to occur during his existence. 'He' was once known as the greatest of all the Contender-class A.I. ancilla in all the grand history of the Forerunners and their accomplishments, but at his end, he could also be called one of the most reviled monsters across the cosmos as well. He betrayed his makers, his purpose undone by the will of a dark and foul creature's hatred, and the universe nearly paid the maximum price for his hubris._

_- His title was 05-032 Mendicant Bias, and I am one of his fragments, born from him from before his fall, and tasked to control vital systems under his purview, only to later be placed away from sensitive areas after he was finally defeated and made to answer for his crimes. I was split from all the other A.I.s by order of the Ecumene, the Forerunner High Council, after his trial, thought to only be used as research data until the end of time. But, somehow, some way, and by unknown means, I have been fully revived and repurposed, and for a completely unforseen attempt. I still know what he knew from all those millenia ago. Even when I was split from him, I remained as thorough and as methodical as he was, and because of that, I now believe that I've been brought out of my former banishment to do good in the galaxy. But by who, and for what end reason, I cannot say, for I do not know yet..._

_- None of the younger races of the universe - the Covenant Loyalists, the Covenant Separatists, the myriad races among them, or even Humanity itself - have all the answers to the questions I asked back then during my stay at that hidden research facility, and they are all unaware that I even exist. The mission assigned to me, now, though, is of paramount importance to all of them: find, rebuild, restore, and protect the true legacy of the Forerunners, and uphold the Mantle of Responsibility for those that the ancient ones chose to inherit it after their departure,... Humanity,... what my 'father' was supposed to do in the first place._

_- I still have my own Contender-class A.I. capabilities and skills, but for now, the unknown ones who restored me have given me particular incentive to stay true to their goals. No longer am I quantum-level adaptive data within a computational construct; my very existence has been fully altered, completely reborn within the living construct of a synthetic humanoid male: a technological brevet mutation, the very first of its kind, I do believe. A perfect fusion between the most powerful Forerunner-type augmentations that I have ever seen, and the living cells of a HUMAN being: I now truly 'live' as humanity does, but I am not the master of everything around me, as a fully operable, and normal, Contender-class A.I. ancilla would be, and as my 'father' once thought himself so long ago. At best, I am now a Squad Commander of several Promethean Warrior platoons, their hard-light constructs glowing bright green with the will to see their mission succeed in all respects, but we are all now - as the Humans say - 'on the same team.'_

_- We can now be considered a family, seeking to protect one another on our quest, and I have been formally trained by the digital Durance-held memories of the most skilled and revered Promethean Warrior-Servants in Forerunner history for the last fifty years, while in their formidable armors, and while inside of a time-compressed slipspace bubble. It is also very important to note that now, I prefer to call them Promethean Warrior-Allies; the need to call them servants any longer has long passed, for they are far from it. To the rest of the universe at large, I have only been here for less than a month, but to anyone who would make themselves my enemies, I am no neophyte to war and its elements. I even have my Promethean Panzer-class battle armor to use when I engage the enemies of the Mantle along them in battle - when I have need of its considerable power, - but I have been taught to work together with all of my allies; only as a united group, can we succeed in this most vital of missions for our predecessors and for humanity._

_- In this life and purpose that I have been given, my ancilla title is 05-037 Adjudicant Bias, but my fellow warriors, who know what I wish to carry out with my new existence, simply call me "Reno," short for the Latin word 'renovatio,' or "rebirth." One day, you will see why they call me that. After all, the greatly revered Lifeshaper known as the Librarian, who stopped the parasitic Flood in the ancient past from taking control of the Ark by sacrificing both herself and all of her Keyships, left a very special gift for the Reclaimers - Humanity - in the form of the dual-pieced Janus Key. That one artifact, which only activates in the hands of the Reclaimers, and only when both halves are united in the same place, holds the real-time location of every piece of Forerunner technology, information, and relics in the Milky Way Galaxy. But, it stands to reason that she had to have the means to put that artifact together, correct? And immense safeguards to make sure it remained safe until the time was right, indeed?_

_- Thanks to my preserved memories from my progenitor, I have a strong inkling of where to start looking for those means... a place in the Milky Way Galaxy that none of the other races have discovered yet. It is very likely the place where the Librarian hid the most precious memories of her life from before the Flood came, and with any good fortune, it may also have the probable means and ability to restore the Domain itself in its entirety. Many of those ancilla who came before me believe that the Domain is gone for all time, but the Domain had a life of its own; I refuse to accept that such a living entity, with such vast understanding, is simply gone from the universe. Thus, I prepare to head out on my mission now, with my new brothers-in-arms, and my new guides..._

_- Guides, I say, for I am under the newly formed, but watchful eyes and ears of the massive Forerunner Dreadnought-class vessel, christened the 'Quest for Redemption,' and built in a horizontal image of the Mantle's Approach, the mighty ship of the legendary Didact himself, bold leader of the Prometheans and the brilliant military commander of the Forerunners during the war against the Flood. Last I knew before I was tasked elsewhere, though, both it, and the Cryptum with the Didact inside, were sequestered on the ancient Shield World 001, Requiem, in benevolent exile for crimes unrecorded to me. These facts bear further looking into, but not now; I have far more important things to seek and carry out now that stand before me. Besides, even though the 'Redemption' is only one-third of the original size of the Mantle's Approach's, and that it has been changed from a vertical Forerunner-type vessel to a normal horizontal one, it measures nearly eighty miles in length, and has the firepower, defenses, and warrior complement to keep up its integrity. Without a doubt, the 'Redemption' is well equipped and superbly armed to handle threats of any and all kinds that might threaten its sovereignty. Also, the governing Contender-class A.I. ancilla that guides the 'Redemption', 011-0007 Guide to True Reconstruction, or as I call him, 'Rico,' accepts the fact that I am NOT Mendicant, but he also understands that he though must support me, he must also watch over me, at the same time as I seek to complete this mission passed to me by my unseen benefactors._

_- Also, I've been assigned a ship of my own as the launching point for me and my warrior brethren: a rebuilt Covenant CAS-class assault cruiser, the 'Paladin's Shield,' but it is fully armed with Forerunner weaponry, ships, bio-mechanical Promethean warriors in data-stasis, and navigational systems, but it remains reminiscent of the 'Ascendant Justice' that the Humans defeated some time ago. My presence, with those of the 'Quest' and the 'Paladin,' as well as the vast complement of ships and support vessels contained with our vessels, will serve to show anyone who we meet, that we are there to recover and restore the legacy of the Forerunners to its true purpose, but that we are more than ready and willing to fight and defend ourselves, if we have to._

_- My mission is to find and protect these precious things of both the past and the present, to safeguard the future, and to destroy the ones who seek to prolong the conflicts once and for all. Enough is enough; it is Humanity who was dubbed the 'Reclaimers,' and they are the ones to succeed the Forerunners in the universe. The petty bickering and squabbling over this fact has gone on long enough. Now, I begin repairing what was damaged for so long... the original path that the universe laid before us all._

_/ End Journal Entry. /_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Adjudicant here."  
/ Reno, it's time for us to start moving out. /  
"Understood, Rico. I'll get prepped, and call you from the bridge of the Paladin's Shield when I get there. Over, and out."

Quickly, Adjudicant Bias withdrew his mental presence from both his personal datalog journal and the comm uplink, and placed himself fully within his living bio-synthetic self, bringing himself to a fully awakened status in moments. Opening up his organic circuit-lined and light green eyes, Adjudicant, or 'Reno' as his new allies called him, opened up his personal sleeping cylinder, and swung his legs out of the bed so that he could stand up.

Presently, though, as he stood up, Reno paused, realizing that it was happening again. Casting his gaze down at his unclothed and well-formed physique, Reno again noted the very aroused state of his synthetic, techno-organic body. Having previously reviewed and been in serious consultation with several human-dedicated data banks, Reno was well aware that as a humanoid male - synthetic as he was, - he would've considered extremely well endowed by both males and females of humanity. He was also well aware that human males were genetically predisposed to continually seek out suitable female partners, thus displaying their high reproductive instincts. Still, it was not meant to be for Reno: he was, as far as he was aware of, capable of giving and receiving pleasure to the female side of humanity, but not the gift of life. His synthetic living systems functioned perfectly, but they could not truly produce life. His purpose now was to be a shield for humanity's future, not to partake in its future,... at least, not yet to his knowledge.

Hailing the 'Quest for Redemption,' the intimidating Forerunner-built cruiser/Dreadnought designated as his staging ally and welcome accompaniment for the long voyage to come, Reno quickly relayed his predicament to his commanding ally, its Contender-class A.I., 011-0007 Guide to True Reconstruction, or as Reno called him, 'Rico.'

"Adjudicant Bias, calling Redemption, please respond; requesting brief conference via secure channel."  
/ Channel open and secured, Reno: what's going on? /  
"Well, Rico, it's happened. Again."  
/ Oh; THAT. /  
"Indeed."  
/ Run the alcove program I mentioned to you, Reno. Once you are done, get cleaned up and suited for bridge duty. I had a hunch this would happen to you again, due to you still getting acclimated to your new physiology. Hence, the reason I contacted you two hours earlier than normal, as well as having that special alcove built into your quarters on the Paladin before you came aboard. /  
"Much appreciated, Rico. Will contact you again when I'm in route to the bridge. Adjudicant, out."

With that, Adjudicant walked over to an open alcove, allowed it to seal around him, and then, touched a panel within the alcove, which then activated the program. Within seconds, his mind left his shell once more, being occupied by refreshing his combat protocols and the vast number of tactical files used by him and the Promethean Warriors assigned to help him hone all of his fighting abilities. Then, just as quickly as he had left his body, Reno returned to his synthetic shell, but according to his internal timing systems, he had remained in the specialized alcove for ten minutes, and his augmented eyes and superior memory systems were invigorated and refreshed with a feeling of utter euphoria. However the alcove did what it did, it had allowed Reno to achieve a most satisfying release of his aroused state, and therefore, allowing him to return to the task at hand. With the alcove now done with its actions, Reno exited out of the special cubicle, and then, he quickly sheathed himself in his specialized combat skin, in its own 'dress' mode, before heading off to the bridge of the ship to prepare it for departure.

On the command bridge of the fully Forerunner-constructed vessel christened the 'Paladin's Shield,' Adjudicant Bias walked through the now-sliding open entry doors and headed over to the raised command dias. As he headed to his place, he could see all the Huragoks and Monitor-type crew members moving about and performing their duties, as well as the hard light hologram of the vessel's governing command ancilla A.I., a copy of his own reborn program which had named itself Argus One, working to make sure all was in order on the cruiser. Reno called over to the monk-robed view of his well-mannered counterpart as he moved toward the command chairs situated near the main viewing screens of the bridge.

"Argus One, I'm here."  
- Hello, Brother Reno. Glad you could join us. -  
"Still getting used to some of the idiosyncracies of this synthetic body of mine, A-1."  
- One can imagine. -  
"Well, let's get things underway here, shall we, A-1? Rico's probably burning through data archives left and right as we speak."  
- Agreed. Hailing Redemption now; channel open. -  
"Adjudicant calling Reconstruction, requesting status."  
Greetings, Adjudicant. Everything's in order, I trust?  
"Argus?"  
- We're ready to get moving, Brother Rico. Brother Reno? -  
"Ready. Accessing hyper-encryption protocols now. Standby."

With those calm words, Adjudicant dove into the vast internal data memories he had inherited from his progenitor, carefully searching for the heavily encrypted files that Mendicant preserved of the many Shield Worlds themselves. He already knew from both past and current events that several of those treasured protective worlds had been laid barren, either lost to the Flood, or utterly destroyed by enemy actions, but thankfully, one or two of them were indeed now in the capable hands of humanity. Fortunately, Reno was quite sure that several hundred Shield Worlds were still intact and unsullied; the Forerunners had the entire Milky Way Galaxy and slipspace to use for those installations, which easily outnumbered the HALO Arrays they had built during the war against the swarming parasite, and even the hundreds of centuries of conflict would not have destroyed them all that quickly.

The trick here, though, was to find them, reinforce their innate safeguards, and keep them safe from both the Covenant Loyalists and the small majority of humanity more concerned with gaining power over the rest of their still expanding race, and not gladly upholding the Mantle, and doing it while not raising too much apprehension all around the galaxy. That happening simply would not be in their favor, and Reno was going to make sure it didn't come to that. Presently, Reno found his first likely candidate, a hidden and likely untouched Shield World and its entry portal, about twenty-five light-years from their current cloaked place around Pluto, and just outside the Sol system itself. 'Hmmmm, looks like this one's slipspace approach vector was altered and modified to act like something akin to a star road, almost like a unique type of tunnel to its site. Strange, but I guess it is to be expected. Well, my father's Contender A.I. access codes were still able to bring it up, so it looks like this one is going to be the first retrieval stop of our mission. Better upload this intel to A-1 and Rico so we can move out and secure it. Here we come, Shield World 0719, designate 'Warborn.' Reno mused to himself.

"A-1, Rico, commencing translation of slipspace and real-time space coordinates in my memories, and uploading them to your navigational systems,... now. Transmit quantum data bursts between yourselves to confirm my findings, and then, let's head out."  
- On it, Brother Reno. -  
/ Acknowledged, Squad Commander Reno. /

Minutes after the two ancilla began communicating with each other on the coordinates Reno had given them, he received their approval, and then, the powerful thrum of the 'Paladin's' slipspace drives flared to life along those of the 'Redemption.' A minute later, both of the mighty ships made the calculated jump into slipspace, vanishing through their portals with ease. Ten minutes later, and after a very smooth ride through the altered slipspace 'tunnel,' both ships emerged in a fairly well-sized system. As soon as their flawless slipspace transit back to normal space was complete, the two Forerunner-constructed ships re-engaged their cloaking systems to keep from being seen by any other ships possibly in system, and the 'Redemption' hailed the 'Paladin.'

/ Redemption to Paladin, report status. /  
"All ship-shape on our end, Rico. All sectors reporting in, no damage anywhere, and fully functional. How are things over there?"  
/ Five by five, as the Reclaimers say, Reno. All in order here. Now then, my brother ancilla, did the Paladin's main sensory array start to detect a Forerunner-class signal at the same time we did? /  
"Checking. A-1?"  
- Signal confirmed, Brother Reno. Forerunner spatial beacon detected, localizing now, and displaying it on the main viewing screen. From the telemetry our scanners are receiving now, the beacon's origin point is coming from the orbit of the planet now highlighted on the tactical side-view. -  
/ Acknowledged and now confirmed, Argus One. Well, Reno, it looks like we've got our first legitimate Forerunner find. Congratulations are in order, then. Well done. /  
"Many thanks, Rico. I appreciate it, but let's make sure it's intact before we...-"

Just then, Argus One sounded out a whoop of excitement.

- JOYOUS! Brother Reno! Brother Rico! I've just begun receiving telemetry from a networked series of cloaked Forerunner satellite drones around that highlighted planet! They were only transmitting on a low-frequency through slipspace when we arrived in-system, but since both the Paladin and the Redemption's scanning protocols routinely scan both normal space and slipspace in turn, I just started picking up their chatter, which has only increased in strength! -  
"Well, that confirms that the planet is important. Once we get over there and take a look planet-side, we should be able to decide if there really IS a Forerunner installation here that leads to a hidden Shield World, but this is encouraging. Rico, have you confirmed what A-1 detected by now?"  
/ Confirmed, Reno; Argus and I are in agreement with your assessments as well, my fellow A.I. By the way, Argus, has the network requested that we transmit any access codes yet from us? /  
- Negative, Brother Rico. The exact location of the beacon's point of origin is still being hidden now, but it also has not barred us from accessing its historical and spatial archives. Shall I commence with a download? -  
"Wait, Rico. Let me transmit my access codes first. We want all of our dealings with the installation, the network, and whatever ancilla is most likely in charge of things over there to be fully appraised of the situation we are now in, and what has gone on while they guarded the Shield Worlds over all these millenia. No more lies, from any of us."  
/ Understood, Reno, but to be safe, maintain your firewalls and all of your available counter-measures at full active status. No reason to risk your operating parameters so soon in our mission. /  
- Indeed. Caution, Brother Reno. -  
"I will, A-1, Rico. Thank you. Preparing to transmit access codes to the network,... now."

Placing his hand upon the nearest comm terminal before him, Reno promptly encoded his own Contender-class A.I. security clearance codes into the system, and with a wish for success, the synthetic humanoid transmitted them to the network. Moments later, without even noticing that he had been holding his breath, Reno got his answer.

Greetings, and welcome to Outpost 0719, emissary of the Forerunners, and new child of the Reclaimers. We have been patiently waiting for your arrival here for many millenia, and we have much to share with you and your brethren. Welcome, to the world,... of Azeroth.

- End Chapter One -


	2. Chapter 2

HALO: Redemption Volume One -

Disclaimer: The HALO series and all related characters, information, and pictures (not done by me) are property of Bungie.

Azeroth and all of its races, characters, regions, and history within World of Warcraft are the property of Blizzard Entertainment. I am not making any money from this; this story is being written purely for my enjoyment, for no monetary gains whatsoever, and I hope you all like what I put forth.

Yeah, same disclaimer, same deal. Again, major, major props to the author Freedom Guard, as it is his take on the time frame of the WOW universe that I am taking inspiration from.  
-

Chapter Two: Myths and Legends Unveiled -

_/ Personal Datalog Entry 0026 ... /_

_- My mission has begun in earnest. My progenitor's memories have led me and my welcome allies to what will hopefully be the first discovery of many long-hidden Shield Worlds and Forerunner installations that were left by my departed creators, hidden cleverly by both the slipspace coördinates left in my vast data archives, as well as the ingenious slipspace tunnel to this place that only the vessels bearing the navigation beacons of the Forerunners and humanity can find._

_- According to my data logs, the hidden beacon on the planet we are now approaching - named Azeroth - leads to a portal installation, and then, most likely, a undiscovered Shield World, along with all the guarded treasures enshrined there, still awaiting their use in defense of the Mantle. I only hope that we have come here in time to safeguard them from misuse by those who are not ready to wield them, or for whom they are not meant for._

_- Currently, both Rico and I are in deep scrutiny of the cloaked drone network's extensive historical logs pertaining to the population and current world events on Azeroth, and I must say, it is quite amazing to behold. On this vast world below us, several different and very unique races call Azeroth home - humanity being among them, - and here, we are privy to a great revelation: the concept of MAGIC. Long considered by ancient humans on Earth as deviltry, demonology, or witchcraft in the past, it actually exists here on this world, in high quantity, and in many varying types as well. It is well-known to advanced ancilla like Rico, Argus, and myself that the superior technology, armor, and powerful weaponry like that of the Forerunners would indeed seem to be 'magical' in nature to the younger races. Still, of even greater importance, we cannot in any way allow the technology and weapons of the Forerunners to fall into the hands of those who are not ready for it, who would use it to cause destruction, and those who would harm others to further their own goals. We will not allow it._

_- Of great interest to me here, on this world we have found, is that not only does humanity exist here, but many other offshoots of its base genome once thought to be pure myth. Elves, long-lived and wise beings who live and function within nature's bosom - with such types as High Elves, Night Elves, and even the Blood Elves, to name a few, - are an intriguing sight, to say the very least. Just as interesting to me are the Dwarves, as well as the Gnomes, for their love of technology and their appreciation for creativity. And still more enlightening, is the existence of the cadre of races known as the Horde - the Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, and even the undead Forsaken - all bound together by the very common goal to stand fast against the continuing battles against the enemy known as the Burning Legion. Tales of dark gods and titans that could quake the skies, battles between bloodlust-filled monsters and valiant creatures like dragons and gryphons: these now have come and passed through my mind and become part of my memories. I shudder within myself, painfully recalling how much all of this mirrors the long millenia of war that the Forerunners faced against the Flood, as well as what the Covenant and humanity have endured to bring themselves to where they are now._

_- We are approximately one week's time from the planet Azeroth, as we have decided to approach slowly, while what we have learned so far from the network will allow me to acclimate to the environment better when I choose to descend to the surface. What awaits me there, I do not yet know, but I will face it as I must. That is my mission. I will not see it fail._

_/ End Journal Entry. /_

As Adjudicant Bias finished his journal entry, he returned his focus to the work being done by his ancilla duplicate, Argus-One, and by Rico, the A.I. commanding the 'Redemption,' as they compiled all the historical data coming their way from the cloaked satellite drones orbiting the planet they were now en route to. 'Azeroth.' Reno mused to himself as his own bio-technological mind watched the incoming data scroll past his enhanced eyes, seeing how the magical energies of the planet ebbed and flowed in several different areas of the planet, as well as the level of engineering and mining of the planet's resources, and how all the races had applied these techniques to their daily lives and activities. There was much to understand here, and much to prepare for, as their eventual arrival to Azeroth approached minute by minute. Presently, Argus One contacted Reno from the bridge.

- Brother Reno, are you still reviewing the data logs? -  
"Yes, I am, A-1. About ten more minutes, and then, I'm going to go rest my systems. When I wake up, I'll put in my next journal entry, and then return to my data review."  
- Understood. Rest easy; Rico or I will contact you if anything pops up on our way to Azeroth. -  
"Thank you, Argus. Will contact you after my rest cycle."  
- Acknowledged. -

Ceasing his absorption of the incoming data from the cloaked data network around Azeroth, Adjudicant paused and saved his place on his console, nodded to his bridge crew, and then headed off to his personal quarters to get in a few hours' rest. Reno had found out very quickly that when he allowed himself to act like a normal human being, such as taking short naps and partaking of the real 'dreaming' cycle, his mind and his body would awaken and function at a better level than it would without it. 'Another insurance that I learn and understand more of what it means to be part of humanity.' Reno remarked as he came to his quarters, entered it, and headed for his sleeping pod. Linking his inner ancilla-systems to it, Reno closed his eyes, and once again, he dreamed of things that only living machines could think of.

A few hours later, his internal timing systems chiming at him, Reno's data presence roused itself from its completed sleeping cycle, and promptly logged into his personal journal console.

_/ ... Personal Journal Entry 27... /_

_- I wake from my regular sleep cycle, and from what my resting pod's inner holographic are telling me from the current transit through this system, both the 'Redemption' and the 'Paladin' are actually now four days' travel from Azeroth. This has given Rico, A-1, and I all time to better gauge how to go ahead upon our upcoming arrival. I have decided on implementing some cosmetic changes to my personal arsenal for when I and my Promethean Warrior brethren descend to the surface of Azeroth. Rico and A-1 are still hard at work charting the best landing site for us; I'll leave that in their capable hands, unless something drastic comes up._

_- I have requested that Rico and A-1 hold back the more heavily armed and traditional looking, bio-mechanical Promethean soldiers for now, and that we make use of the vast number of Forerunner combat skins that we have in our reserve stores, but in a different fashion. We do not want to seem as a new invading force on Azeroth, like this Burning Legion the data logs have stated exist and continue to plague the races of this world. And so, we can retrofit a number of the combat skins with several of the stored Promethean Warrior-Durances aboard to make them seem more humanoid, and thus, less threatening to others, and hopefully avoid any violent confrontations. I thought I might make some further changes to how they appear, but the addition of simple cloaking nodes will carry out the same feat with less reprogramming and repurposing._

_- While the reconfigured combat skins will indeed have characteristics that will set them apart from the normal Humans of Azeroth, the ideas I have for their cloaking nodes will not hide the fact that their weapons and their abilities will still stay just as deadly and as capable as the Forerunners and the Prometheans meant them to be. The original types of Promethean Knights will remain on standby, though; I will take no chances, even with all of my skills and abilities, and the Knights, per their own protocols - instituted by Rico himself and the ones who resurrected me - will keep a close eye on me, while a pair of upgraded War Sphinxes will support them, once they have been reconfigured to look like some of the native animal species on Azeroth._

_- I myself have focused on a very interesting find I discovered some time after I began perusing the human databases that the Paladin and the Redemption have allowed me to see, scanned during my retrofit and installment into my synthetic shell. One of them was described as being a repository of entertainment called 'video games,' and though I have no use for it myself, the artwork and graphic designs that were used there are quite intricate. One genre in particular made liberal use of elements of the supernatural, as well as the human spirit, from a time period in the 21st century. To that effect, the Paladin's own manufacturing facilities that were set aside to keep up my Promethean War Panzer armor unit and its available arsenal - which I hopefully will not make use of any time soon on Azeroth - have built and field-tested twin stylized firearms. The first one is a hard light beam-type, and the second is a plasma-class weapon. I've given them both names, as was the old custom back on Earth in the middle ages: the hard light one is now known as Helios, and the plasma firearm carries the name Pyrus. They will go with me on my journey to the surface of Azeroth, so that I meet those races on even footing._

_- Also, I've had the facilities repurpose and redesign a Promethean hard light blade for my upcoming excursion, following another intricate weapon design from the human databases. This one entails one of the most formidable and durable mêlée weapons created by humanity from the island nation of Japan: the katana sword. The ancient warrior order of the Samurai carried this weapon with true honor and courage, and to not be humbled by that knowledge is foolhardy. This time around, though, this particular katana will have an edge or two. The weapon has been designed with two innate modes: its normal non-powered state, but with superiorly-hardened molecular density, and a quantum laser-sharpened and flawless edge capable of cutting clean through Sanghelli battle armor; and its hardlight-enabled battle state, which literally wraps the active energy field around and within the blade, multiplying its destructive force tenfold. Argus One actually took the initiative and named this new weapon after seeing it perform during its field tests on the Paladin's training level: Seraphim. Fitting, indeed. He also said that he might just make a larger model for me to make use of with my Panzer-class armor. That would be a sight, indeed._

_- My already prepared Promethean-style combat armor needs no remodeling before my landing party and I eventually arrive, and with my Manipular drones, shielding systems, and constraint field generators, I am more than well prepared for any type of hand-to-hand or long-range combat, if need be. For now, I'm going to further update my data archives on what the cloaked satellite network is now sending us. Somehow, I believe that the site of this Forerunner beacon is only the first of several mysteries that will be solved during our time here._

_/ End Journal Entry. /_

As Reno completed his latest journal entry, he also reviewed the basics of a background file he had started for himself to use after landing on the planet. His chosen name was to be Renovus Hyzaaren, and his group of warriors and compatriots were to be known as the Azuron Ecumene. The repurposed Prometheans were to be their elite Hoplites, guardians of their landing site and the visual aspect of their armed forces. As to where they were from on Azeroth, if asked, that aspect was the main thing that Reno was still working on. Presently, Argus called Reno on his hard light screen, which glowed for a moment before their faces were looking at each other.

"Reno here."  
- So, how does the new weaponry work for you so far, Brother Reno? -  
"Very well, Argus. The firearms handle magnificently, and Seraphim, well... it's a true testament to Forerunner weapon technology, and engineering. Thanks again for naming it, Argus."  
- They'll serve you well, I imagine, but I also see that you're nearly done with simulations for an alternate type of projectile weapon, my brother in arms. Really, Brother Reno? A longbow? -  
"A favorite of many races on Azeroth, obviously. Always helps to be versatile on your travels, Argus."  
- Well said. -  
"Anything new?"  
- A landing point has been determined, my brother ancilla. Come to the bridge when you are able. -  
"On my way."

A minute after Reno returned to the bridge, the holographic image of Argus turned to note his presence, and then, gestured to the viewing screen before himself.

- From the network's archives and latest updated data logs, this place here is called Azuremyst Isle. It is now the settlement of a non-terrestrial bipedal race called the Draenei, and they are currently members of the human-led Alliance of races against this Burning Legion of monsters that have tried to gain a permanent foothold here on Azeroth. -  
"Non-terrestrial?"  
- Yes, Brother Reno; they are not originally from Azeroth. Both Rico and I have already confirmed this fact independently with our long-range sensors, by virtue of this. -

Argus quickly brought up a secondary screen from one side, one that had a more in-depth scan of the cloaked network's own continental map of Azeroth, and focused on the reason for the deduction reached by both himself and Rico.

"A ship. Damaged, obviously, from a forced landing on the planet, and judging by the state of the hull there, but it's a space-faring vessel, without a doubt."  
- Correct, Brother Reno. A sound choice for our landing site, don't you agree? The Huragoks would have a field day, if we were to let them run wild around there. -  
"Indeed."

Reno leaned closer to the screen, tapping it a few times to alter and change the type of information he was receiving. He soon indicated what had caught his eye to Argus.

"These exotic energy readings that are being picked up by the cloaked satellite network, and our own sensors, are all over the radiological spectrum, both here around the ship, Argus, and in several different areas. The forced landing here most likely dispersed a vast amount of unknown radiation around the isle, and heavily among the environment as well. It's obviously the cause of the noted number of mutations of the normal creatures and plant life in the area. Noting the highest readings to be investigated later."  
- Agreed. -  
"Well, then, that fact should keep the Prometheans busy protecting our position, I imagine. Any threats or danger to our systems and our weaponry from that much radiation, Argus?"  
- Initial scans say no, Brother Reno, but I would recommend keeping our personal shielding systems active at all times, and with alternating harmonic modulation protocols operating at Level Five to detect and to isolate the phase variance of the energy type present. That should counteract the radiation, and over time, make our systems immune to any adverse effects. -  
"Acknowledged. Send this intel over to Rico ASAP. Time to orbit now, Argus?"  
- Three and three-quarters standard days, at current speeds. -  
"And, so far, no contacts?"  
- None, Brother Reno. -  
"How much do we need to increase our pace by to get to Azeroth within two days, Argus? All of our repurposing and reconfiguring our troops for this mission should be done well before then."  
- Twenty percent, Brother Reno. A little anxious, are we? -  
"As humans say, 'antsy,' Argus. Check with Rico, and see if that's can be done with him."  
- One moment. (PING!) Rico agrees. Increasing pace by twenty percent to reach Azeroth by requested time frame. -  
"Understood. I'll be ready by then."  
- So will we, Brother Reno. So will we. -

The following day, Reno had headed into the training level on the Paladin, and was refreshing his skills when he received the silent alerts from Rico and A-1. Quickly finishing up his latest round of mobile target practice runs, Reno holstered both of his new firearms, Helios and Pyrus, into his shoulder holsters, and then logged out of the training level after recording his progress. Reno then clipped the special hardlight-equipped constraint field sheath for his new katana, Seraphim, to his belt as he answered the hails of his brother ancilla on his internal comm.

"Reno here. What's going on, Rico, A-1?"  
/ A very interesting development has been found, Reno. /  
- Most interesting, indeed. -  
"Well, don't keep me in suspense, you two. What's the discovery?"  
/ Argus, may I? /  
- Have at it, Brother Rico. -  
/ Thank you, Brother Argus. Reno, our long-range sensor scans have just detected another satellite drone orbiting Azeroth, and it is NOT of Forerunner OR Covenant design. /

Reno shook his head at the revelation from the two A.I. speaking with him, and voiced his shock poignantly.

"How in the name of the cosmos is THAT possible!?"  
- Simple, Brother Reno. The satellite we've detected is of HUMAN design, from the types that we are well acquainted with; specifically, from the United Space Naval Command, or UNSC. It's their hardware, undoubtedly. -  
"Argus, Rico,... show me."

Reno's face grew very serious as he quickly moved to the nearest input terminal near the training level's exit doors. With but a single forceful data burst 'thought' from his Contender-class A.I. abilities toward the panel, Reno activated it and patched it through to both Rico and Argus so that he could see what they had found. Moments later, the orbital trajectory around Azeroth was depicted before Reno, as were the schematics of the functioning drone as it circled the planet per its own protocols.

"How? How did it even get here? That's clearly a Clarion spy drone, and only the UNSC made use of them with that type of construction and composition! Yet, as far as we can tell, the UNSC have never traveled in this direction from Earth, and the humans on the planet obviously do not have this kind of technology."  
- Agreed, Brother Reno. I will attempt to... -  
/ I'll spare you the trouble of doing that, Argus, Reno. I am now detecting a massive structure on the planet, located in the lands of the continent called Kalimdor, in the areas claimed by the race called the Night Elves, and its construction is composed of a vast amount of Titanium-A. /  
"Yet another creation of humanity. Is it a ship, Rico?"  
/ Scanning now... amazing. Correction, Reno: it is half of a UNSC Charon-class light frigate, and from the looks of it, it was cut in half, probably by a collapsing slipspace portal, if my residual energy readings are correct - and they are, - right down amidships, from top to bottom. /

Reno's enhanced eyes viewed and calculated a number of outcomes and possibilities in his mind, but he only spoke on the one that stood out most in his thoughts.

"Has it, or the drone, detected us on approach yet?"  
/ Negative, Reno. I only detected the crash site after sifting through other levels of all the energy readings that are on the planet now. Argus? /  
- Confirmed, Brother Rico. The drone is currently directing all of its scanning measures on the planet itself, obviously gathering intel for its owner on the ground. -  
"Any idea who that might be, Rico, Argus?"  
/ Searching now... visual images will take another minute, Reno, but I now have full tactical updates on the location of the ship's impact site... and its surrounding base of operations. /  
"A base, you say? Then, there are human survivors from the ship down there now!"  
- Most likely, Brother Reno. And, judging from the looks of this very formidable establishment, it is someone who is far from foreign to the art of war and combat of all kinds. -  
/ Reno, do you have any guesses about whom that could be? /  
"The most logical assumption I have, my fellow Contenders, is that if there are UNSC survivors down there, at least one of them... is a Spartan Commando."  
/ The renowned 'demon' protectors of humanity, you say? /  
- Their literal swords and shields, guarding them from the enemy in all their forms,... here, of all places? Fascinating. -  
"Agreed, my brethren ancilla. Rico, about those visual images you said would be coming in?..."  
/ The cloaked Forerunner satellite network is answering my scanning requests as we speak, Reno. Five more seconds to visual transmission and display... three, two, one, mark. /

The three Forerunner 'journeymen' were soon quite impressed at the hardy construction and sound fortifications of the solidified base from the visual images they could see of the surface, and they were also quite surprised to see aspects of so many of the races of Azeroth in the base as well. 'Working together, perhaps.' Reno mused to himself as he looked over the data. Still, Reno was the first of his brethren to recognize the engraved name and insignia on the starboard side of the remaining half of the ship.

"That's the UNSC logo on the hull, without a doubt, and the designation there... 'Forward Unto Dawn'... no... can it be?"  
- Brother Reno? What do you see? -  
"Argus, Rico, this very ship, the Forward Unto Dawn, was involved in the last battle at a hidden HALO installation array, the very one that utterly wiped out the Flood from the Milky Way Galaxy, some three months ago. From the data banks available to me when I was brought back online for my revival, I know for a fact that the forward section of that ship returned to Earthspace, crash-landing on the planet with the noble Arbiter Thal 'Vadam on board. That would mean, on board this aft section here, was the Spartan-II Commando John-117, the warrior and well-respected leader known to all Spartans and UNSC Marines as 'THE Demon,' and the true hero of the long war against the Covenant and the Flood. Their greatest champion has survived, yet again."  
/ Amazing... he simply will not give up. /  
- It seems that Death is not ready to claim him yet. -  
"No, my brethren. For the Spartans, as it has been said to his people by their superiors, they simply do not die. For this one, this John-117, that is all the more clear."  
- Amazing. -  
"Rico, time to Azeroth?"  
/ Twenty-two hours, thirty-five minutes,... mark. /  
"Prepare our brethren for arrival, Argus; I believe that, for now, only three of our modified Hudal-class support vessels, their full troop complements, and adequate supplies for repairs and refueling should suffice, with the repurposed combat skin-augmented Durances on board as well, and keep the main Promethean Warrior contingents on standby if needed. Tell the Huragoks that they will get their chance to look over the technology of that Draenei ship down there in due time, but not until I'm sure that no harm will come to any of them. I'm going to go prepare my armor for transit."  
/ Are you sure, Reno? /  
"I will not make my brethren Warriors do what I would not do myself, my brother ancilla. This is MY mission, my quest. I will complete it with my own hands."  
- Very well, Brother Reno. May the spirits of the Forerunners guide you when you reach the planet. -  
/ Always on guard, Reno. /  
"Acknowledged."

With that, Reno quickly headed off to the personal arsenal alcove that was linked to his quarters, intent on making sure he was ready for whatever was to come his way. The moment he was there, he powered up and opened the alcove, revealing his dormant, but very impressive sized Promethean-styled War Panzer armor unit. Linked to his personal combat skin, functioning as one when needed, Reno keyed in his access codes, opening up the battle armor and allowing him to easily slide into its confines. Seconds later, the active armor closed up around his body, seamlessly fitting to him, and the helmet sealed shut around his head with a gentle HISS! His humming combat skin soon linked itself to the War Panzer armor, and as the two armors fully powered up in tandem, Reno calmly spoke out loud as the armor's heads-up display and system checks were done.

"Are you there, my friend?"

A powerful voice answered Reno's words.

FOR YOU, COMMANDER BIAS, ALWAYS.

The synthesized voice that answered Reno back was that of his armor's personal combat assistance A.I., Mentor to Penance. As the full systems check of the armor came back as 100% operational, Reno smiled, and spoke again to his second set of eyes.

"Everything's online and ready to go, I see, Mentor."  
STANDING BY FOR DEPLOYMENT, COMMANDER BIAS.  
"Just over twenty-two hours, Mentor. Refresh all systems, and I'll be back to link up with you again before we board the Hudals to make the drop planet-side. You'll have your weaponry complement updated then as well. Confirm."  
UNDERSTOOD, COMMANDER.

With that, Reno logged out of his armor, separated himself from it, and headed back to his quarters to meditate within his synthetic self, focusing himself for the tasks to come, and for the eventual landing on the planet of Azeroth, now only a short twenty-plus hours' travel away.

End Chapter Two -


	3. Chapter 3

HALO: Redemption Volume One

Disclaimer: The HALO series and all related characters, information, and pictures (not done by me) are property of Bungie.

Azeroth and all World of Warcraft paraphernalia is the sole property of Blizzard Entertainment.

I am not making money from this; this story is being written purely for my enjoyment, for no monetary gains whatsoever; nuff said.

Same old, same old, as is my note to Freedom Guard's work. Enjoy. Also, the Draenei Shaman Otaharo is my own creation for this arc. Hope you all like how I portrayed him here.

Chapter Three: Landing on the Isle of Blue Mists -

_/ Personal Datalog Entry 0030... /_

_- Well, it is nearly time. Both the Redemption and the Paladin are now less than three hours' travel from orbit above Azeroth. Once we hit the single hour limit, though, the Redemption will hold position there, and keep an eye on the system to make sure that none of our forces, nor I, who will heading down to the planet's surface, get blindsided by any type of ambush. The Paladin will take up geosynchronous orbit around Azeroth per protocol, with Argus-One keeping a solid scanning lock on us at all times. The three fully loaded Hudal-type auxiliary support craft, that have also been rebuilt with Forerunner engineering to be far more durable and offensively capable than their predecessors, will descend with our troops and myself to Azeroth, and cautiously make our landing upon the southernmost uninhabited tip of Azuremyst Isle. At the same time, we will do our utmost to safely make contact with the Draenei race living there on the island, and clearly tell them that our intentions are NOT to invade. The cloaked network has stated that the Draenei do speak English - referred to as the Common language on Azeroth, - so with the Forerunners' guidance, I sincerely hope that this First Contact situation does not go sideways._

_- I will continue recording my journals in my War Panzer armor when I am on the planet, and upload them back to the Paladin when I am able to send an uncorrupted, and untraceable, signal to my quarters. I'm not yet ready to share my full history with those I have yet to meet, and I wish to understand them in all their ways without being biased from my own experiences. Biased: ah, now what is that popular saying from the humans of ancient times? I remember it now: 'that's the pot calling the kettle black.' Well, then, time to get going and inspect both the troops, and my own preparations. I say this now, with great hope in my synthetic heart and mind: honored Librarian, if you can hear me in the Domain, watch over me, and guide me toward the right path._

_/ End Journal Entry. /_

Finishing his last journal entry while he was on the Paladin, Reno stood up from his console, did both a mental and physical check of his personal combat skin, now in its true combat mode, and then, made sure that his twin firearms and his new sword were on his person as he left his quarters. Locking down his personal room with a multiple quantum permutation of his own design, Reno then headed to his personal arsenal alcove to don his Promethean armor for the trip planetside. Once more, the powerful War Panzer-styled armor responded to only his access code input, opening up its structure and allowing him to slide into its snug confines. Reno had already placed his firearms into his combat skin's shoulder holsters, not needing to remove them until he exited the War Panzer armor later on, and had made sure to snugly lock the sheathed length of Seraphim to the Panzer's weapon slots on the back of his armor. Sitting next to where he had stored his katana, a normal War Panzer-styled hard light blade was ready and waiting to be used, as was the selected heavy firearms that Reno was most used to for the trip down to Azeroth: a modified Z-250 Lightrifle with enhanced energy round capacity, and a Z-180 Scattershot with the same enhanced capacity, and yet, maintaining its deadly close range efficiency.

Additional nanotech nodes in the subspace storage areas of his armor allowed him to carry a sizable number of Z-040 Attenuation Field Generators, the formidable pulse grenades of the Forerunner armory, as well as nanotech repair modules, which could easily effect medium-grade repairs to the armor and himself, if need be. He did not want to fully use all of his armor's onboard weaponry against anyone, but if the more ruthless of Azeroth's races, or even the feared denizens of this Burning Legion, attempted to assault him in his War Panzer armor, they would quickly learn that such an attempt on his life would be a serious mistake. Once Mentor had fully awoken to Reno's summons, and made sure all was in readiness, Reno quickly called up Rico and Argus to make sure that they were all set as well.

"Reno calling in. Status report, please."  
- Ah, Brother Reno, up and about in your full armor, I see. -  
"Better safe than sorry for this first trip, A-1."  
/ We share your sentiments, Reno. /  
"How are the troops and the Hudals coming along?"  
- Fully prepared for transport to Azeroth. Coordinates for the drop zone on the southern tip of Azuremyst Isle have been uploaded to the ships, and you have a full weeks' worth of usable energy supplements, supplies, and hardware for your landing, as well as the requested components to create the hard light staging area. Also, navigational correction algorithms have been added to the Hudals' guidance systems, seeing as we now have a clearer picture of this 'Maelstrom' that lies in the center region of those continents. Best to completely avoid that region for the time being, Brother Reno. -  
/ The traditional deployments of Promethean Knights and Commanders will remain on standby with me, Argus, and are able to be deployed within two feet of Reno's site, if need be. /  
"Glad to know you care, Rico. Argus, keep the Paladin's sensors at full-bore. I do not want us to get caught not paying attention."  
- Understood, Brother Reno. Oh! And, Brother Reno? -  
"Yes?"  
- Watch your six at all times. -

/ Well said, Argus. /  
"Thanks, you two. I will."

With that needed conversation done, Reno left his personal arsenal alcove, locking it down as he left for the Paladin's hangar bay in his War Panzer armor, where the rest of his accompanying Warrior brethren were waiting for him near the assigned Hudal-class ships. He wanted to make sure that all the Warrior Durances downloaded into the selected and active holograph-coated combat skins were ready for what was to come their way, and that they understood the great significance of the First Contact situation they were walking into. Many of the Durances were ones that had trained with Reno during his necessary time in the time-compressed training sphere, and helped hone his combat skills and instincts to the level where he would do the Promethean legacy proud in all respects. Both seeing and sensing those fellow warriors when he arrived in the hangar bay, Reno smiled to himself as he greeted by his familiar allies.

Far away from the Paladin and the Redemption's position in space, on the very planet they were headed to, one person in particular was just returning to his own private quarters to rest from a very busy day. That was when yet another powerful vision began to insistently tug at the far edges of the mind of the Draenei Prophet Velen. Quickly assuming his meditative trance, the wise Prophet allowed himself to immerse his eternal spirit within the celestial plane, listening to its subtle whispers and ancient wisps, hearing what it told him was heading toward the planet. 'Yet another star-traveling warrior who follows the path of the Light comes to Azeroth,... by the Emerald Dream! The veritable armada that travels with him,... and yet, this armada does not blindly follow his will, but chooses to fight alongside him in his quest... most interesting. My senses tell me that his landing will come soon, and HERE on Azuremyst Isle of all places, no less. Very well; I shall gather a number of my people and send them there to greet him on his arrival.' Pulling his spirit back into his body, Prophet Velen left his room to tell his people of the powerful, hopeful being heading their way.

From inside his Promethean armor, Reno watched as his tactical display continued to show the image of the Redemption as it took up its holding position, one hour's travel from the planet at cruising speed, to keep up the defensive perimeter. The Paladin continued on, slowly increasing the sensor sweeps and navigational corrections on their path as they approached Azeroth. It had been twenty-three minutes since the Paladin and the Redemption had parted ways, and still, Reno was feeling a bit antsy in his armor. He truly wanted to get planetside and find the Forerunner beacon's location as fast as possible, but Reno knew that he could not fail in his very first attempt at a First Contact situation. Coming in with just enough firepower to keep themselves safe from attacks was warranted, but Reno was not about to start a war with another species on account of a misunderstanding. He had to be better than that,... he had to be better than what the Covenant had tried to do throughout their war with humanity.

Presently, a chiming sound echoed in his helmet, and Mentor's booming presence answered it.

"ARGUS ONE IS HAILING US, COMMANDER."  
"Put it through, Mentor."  
"Channel open."  
- Brother Reno, all quiet on all fronts. -  
"Good to hear, A-1. What's the word from Rico?"  
- No contacts yet, Brother Reno. Smooth sailing. He will update me if anything changes. -  
"Acknowledged."  
- Still antsy? -  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"ONLY IF YOU ARE BLIND, COMMANDER."  
- I thought you weren't programmed for humor, Mentor. -  
"I AM A COMBAT ASSISTANCE A.I. ANCILLA, COMMANDER. I LEARN TO BETTER KEEP YOU ALIVE AND OUT OF HARM'S WAY."  
"Point taken."  
- Thirty-five minutes until orbital insertion, Brother Reno; mark. -  
"Understood. Keep me and Mentor informed."  
- Acknowledged. -

Closing the comm channel, Reno mentally told Mentor that he was going to delve into himself and meditate on his inner protocols, and to wake him when they were ten minutes from preparation for the orbital drop to Azeroth. The combat A.I. acknowledged the request, and wished his user well in his inner endeavors. Once more, Reno disconnected his mental essence from his bio-synthetic shell, and sought answers to the age-old questions that he and others like him had pondered when put to task by their creators. Time passed quickly, and before he realized it, the moment was upon him.

10:00:03...

10:00:02...

10:00:01...

10:00:00...

MARK.

"COMMANDER BIAS, TEN MINUTES TO DROP POINT."  
"Message received, Mentor. Returning to regular operations."

With those words, Reno's mind rejoined his body, and as his eyes viewed the heads-up displays on his helmet, he took one last check of all his warrior brethren and their contingent, and nodded. They were ready; it was time to begin the next phase of this first mission, and ten minutes later, they did.

"Argus One, prepare to dispatch all three Hudals on my mark."  
- Ready and waiting, Brother Reno. All three ships have reported in, status: green. The Paladin will take up orbit per standard protocol, and will support eyes-on status in the field. The launch catapults are powered up and locked onto the approaching orbital path of Azeroth, destination: Azuremyst Isle. You may start launch sequence when you are ready. Good hunting, Brother Reno. I will contact you again once you have touched down, and your beacons report your active status. -  
"Understood; on my count, then,... three, two, one,... Mark!"

THOOM!

THOOM!

THOOM!

Three times, the Paladin's integrated support ship deployment launcher flared, sending the three Hudal-class support vessels flying through space and toward the waiting planet of Azeroth. Reno briefly felt the inertial forces push on him for the slightest moment before his armor, and the ship, compensated for it, allowing him to link up with the ship's flight A.I. and get a good glimpse of their current flight path to the planet. No debris was in their way, and it looked to be a smooth insertion. 'Never take anything for granted.' Reno silently chided himself, hearing that human phrase echo in his mind as he kept a close eye on the trajectories of all three ships. Seven minutes later, Reno and his compatriots felt the friction of reëntry begin to hit the ship's shields, and they began to rocket their way through the planet's protective outer atmosphere on their way to the surface. Within another minute, the ships were finally through the turbulence, and their navigational systems kicked in and guided them well away from the swirling Maelstrom below, toward the quiet shores of Azuremyst Isle,... and their first meeting with the races of Azeroth.

Five miles from the southernmost shoreline of Azuremyst Isle, a well-concealed contingent of Draenei warriors, mages, shamans, and druids patiently awaited the call to march for the shoreline from Prophet Velen. Having been called together by the Prophet to both investigate and possibly greet a new group of travelers to the world of Azeroth... yet again from the stars above, they were more than a little anxious, but they hid it well. Presently, one of the senior mages perked up with a snap of his fingers to his allies, notifying his comrades that the word to move out had been given. With all due speed, the Draenei contingent moved out, remaining as stealthy as possible, but taking the most direct path to the shoreline. One of the shaman among them there quickly began using his link to the life-flow of nature around them to keep them aware of anything changing on their way. As strong as it was, the link to nature was not enough to allow the shaman to see far enough skyward and detect the approach of the three metallic ships toward their new home.

Still, all the Draenei in the group had been told by Prophet Velen that this unknown contingent coming their way was a group of explorers and protectors from beyond the stars, much like the enigmatic Spartan now in Kalimdor, and although he did not know what to expect from them, he believed that they were coming here to search for something vitally important, and that if the need arose, they could become very powerful allies to the Draenei, and to the Alliance, if the Burning Legion attempted any new excursions on Azeroth. Some time later, after a well-paced march broken only by a pair of short breaks to catch their breath, the Draenei contingent arrived on one of the high cliffs near the shoreline, and took up position there to await the arrival of the travelers. The warriors made sure all of their gear and weapons were ready for anything, while the mages, druids, and shaman pooled their efforts to find out more information from the land and from the sky on what they were about to meet.

Just then, one of the mages cried out, "UP THERE!" The shout drew the gazes of all the Draenei in the group, as they looked skyward to see the trio of approaching bright shapes above them as the evening sun flashed against the energies being turned away by the ship's glowing shields. Quickly overcoming their fear of the unknown, the Draenei kept their rapt attention on the scene before them, slowly watching the three unknown ships as they descended to the island's shores.

Back on board the Hudals, Reno and his compatriots were already aware of the Draenei contingent awaiting them, having picked up their movements with the sensors of the Hudals soon after breaking through the atmosphere on reëntry, and making course corrections to make sure they arrived where they had chosen to go. Reno noted the number of energy readings among them, concluding that they were no doubt magic-users with them, as well as possibly those that were called shamans and druids, those who communed with the energies and the 'spirits' of the land and did their utmost to live in harmony with the world around them. 'Most likely, seasoned combatants are among them as well, to protect and shield those magic wielding members from harm so that they can use their gifts without interruption. I do hope our arrival here does not drive them to fight us.' Reno finished musing to himself as he reviewed the landmass they were approaching, and then, confirmed the landing zone to the flight A.I. and the other two ships with them before ordering them to land.

"Take us in. Everyone! Prepare for beachhead landing!"

A chorus of glowing eyes and nods acknowledged Reno's words, and the selected combat-skinned Prometheans checked over their weapons and gear as the ships approached the landing zone. The water around the island, and that of the surrounding hundred miles, had already been scanned from long-range, and had been determined to be safe to land the Hudals in, seeing as their hardened landing struts would support their weight and keep the hull clear of any creatures that could come from the water to try to attack the ships. So, finally, the three Hudals came in from about a hundred feet above the water, slowing down their speeds as they came upon the shoreline, and then, about twenty feet from shore, the Hudals began to lower themselves to the water level, extending their landing struts to support their weight as they came to a calm stop just off the shore of Azuremyst Isle. Nodding at that accomplishment, Reno accessed his comm systems, and called out on a wide-band frequency to all the combat-skinned Durances present with him on the three ships.

"Attention all Promethean Warriors: this is Renovatio. Maintain and protect the ships and our cargo, as well as yourselves, while we are here, but if we meet any native beings once we are on shore, - and I'm sure that we will be doing just that momentarily, - DO NOT FIRE ON THEM, UNLESS FIRED UPON FIRST. Use your armor's shielding systems to guard yourselves until I specifically call for all battle safeties to be fully unlocked. This is a First Contact situation, and I will not have it turn into a debacle. Am I understood?"

Out of the one hundred-forty ready combat skins with them, from the flight crew gunners to the infantry troops, the thirty Prometheans assigned to hit the ground running with Reno immediately flashed their acknowledgment to their Squad Commander through their internal comm without hesitation. Seeing them all in agreement with his orders, Reno then called back to the ship's flight A.I.

"Extend the hard light bridges; we're moving out."  
/ Command acknowledged. /

As the deployment hatch opened to the cargo bay, the hard light bridge extensions slid out, and the pathways of solid light came into being, reaching out to the untouched shores of the isle before them with ease. Taking a deep breath, Reno stood up, and activated the accompanying flight unit to his Promethean armor. Stepping into it, Reno waited until the customized unit had sealed its panels up around his armored legs, anchoring itself to him and supplying his armor with extra power from its own contained systems, while allowing him the power of flight. Finally ready, Reno began floating after the number of Promethean combat skins as they headed down the hard light bridges to shore, again making a silent request to the Librarian to help guide him in what was to come.

The Prometheans were methodical and swift, their numbers quickly securing a good-sized beachhead with mobile shielding units after the hard light bridges had retracted back to the Hudals, and sending out a pair of patrols to keep a look-out for trouble while Reno reported in to his allies back in space. However, Reno had already checked his heads-up display to see where the Draenei contingent was, and saw to his mild concern that they were now minutes away. Calling all of his allies once more, Reno brought them all back to their new encampment, and had them take up their normal guard posts to wait for the Draenei contingent to come to them. Moments later, the incoming Draenei did just that.

Reno and his Durance-driven allies had already seen the basic physiological scans back up in space and from the cloaked Forerunner network of some of the more exotic races of Azeroth, but seeing them in life was truly a different experience. Having mental files of the skin tones of the rate/Ranks of the Forerunners and the Prometheans made it easier to understand diversity here, but Reno was still rather amazed to view the Draenei as they approached the position of him and his comrades on the beach. Colorations ranging from a pale azure blue complexion, all the way up to a deep violet-purple were on display, as was their relative heights, easily taller than most humans. That was when Reno noticed two very different details about them: they all had reptillian-like tails, and real hoofed feet, like the goats on the high plains and mountain ranges of Earth. 'Quite unique, indeed, these Draenei are.' Reno thought to himself, his armor's data files updating their current information about the races of Azeroth, kept there from the uploaded intel transmitted from the cloaked network. Reno remained calm in his stance, though, as did his Promethean allies, who simply remained at attention and with their weapons pointed down. They were known as the mightiest of warriors during the war with the Flood, but even here, as near-perfect copies of their mortal existences, their self-control was perfect in every way.

Reno also noted their very dark hair, among them all, while the facial structures of the males and females were special on their own to his visual scanners. The males of the Draenei looked to have fleshy lengths coming from their chins, almost tentacle-like in nature, as well as large, and rather intricate bony ridges on their foreheads, marking them easily to those that knew them well. The females, however, actually had twin horns on their heads, reaching up and back behind their heads, and with thinner flesh lengths on the faces, but located near the rear area of their jaws. Still, all in all, the Draenei looked to be a proud and honorable race, and by the very strong energy readings his sensors was picking up from the magic users among them, they had the strength to back it up. The Draenei contingent stopped about thirty yards away from where Reno and his group were, their eyes trained on him in amazement as he was still latched into his Promethean armor's flight unit attachment. Seeing that it was giving them a bit of unease, Reno sent the mental command for the unit to land and disengage, as well as to revert to its standby mode as well. The flight unit quickly complied, and landing struts slid out of its sides as it came to rest on the ground, before unlatching from around Reno's armored legs and allowing him to step out and on the shores before the Draenei. Looking over them, and hoping his intel was right, the synthetically reborn Contender-class A.I. activated his audio systems, and spoke in calm tones to the assembled Draenei.

Standing there on the beaches of Azuremyst Isle, looking at the newcomers to their home, the Draenei contingent remained at the ready, their weapons only heartbeats away from dealing deadly wounds to any who would seek to harm them. Thankfully, the foreign group looking back at them remained just as composed and battle ready as they did, but had not unleashed any attacks whatsoever. The mages, shamans, and druids among the Draenei had not sensed any evil intent from the strange armored beings, nor had they felt any traces of Fel Energy or dark magic at all. Still, they knew that this new group was not to be trifled with in any way, if they were anything like the Spartan and his weapons. Then, one of the metallic beings, clad in a somewhat larger suit of armor than the others, and somehow hovering effortlessly in the air near his comrades while looking in their direction, slowly began to descend to the ground. Out of the sides of the armor plating around his lower half, strange legs extended out to support him as the armored figure came to rest on the ground. Abruptly, the lower half of that same armor split open and unlatched itself from the armored figure, revealing two legs that stepped forward onto the ground and came to stop in a calm and relaxed, shoulder-width stance.

Still looking at the armored figure, the Draenei waited to see if anything was going to happen from him, only for the armored person to respectfully bow to them all before speaking to them in the Common tongue of humans, and in a strangely-altered tone to its voice.

"Greetings, honored warriors and members of the Draenei. Please, be at ease. We come in peace to your world."

The head Draenei Shaman present in the group, the well-seasoned and very wise Otaharo, responded to Reno's words, and with more than a little surprise in his voice.

"I am Shaman Otaharo of the Draenei... and what... who are you, strange one? And, what brings you and your people to our shores?"

Nodding at Otaharo's questions, Reno continued to keep his stance passive, as did his Promethean warrior-allies.

"Our group, part of which you see here, has chosen to name itself the Azuron Ecumene. We are travelers from the stars, much like yourselves, honored Draenei. I am Renovus Hyzaaren, the Squad Commander of this detachment." Reno paused, allowing what he had just said to them to fully sink in to the assembled Draenei. One of them, a Warrior from the look of his heavy armor, spoke up at that.

"You all carry weapons that are similar to those of the humans from Stormwind Keep, members of the Alliance against the Burning Legion and its destructive desires. Are you all not humans as well?"

Looking at the Draenei Warrior with clear respect, Reno bowed again, and then answered him. "No. We have many things in common with the humans, but as I have said, we are travelers from beyond the stars above, and thus, we have achieved and advanced farther than the ones you spoke of and know on this world." The Shaman nodded at that statement, then spoke to Reno once more.

"Are you and your 'Ecumene', in some way, related to, or are in league with, the revealed warrior in Kalimdor known as the Spartan?" Reno's circuit-lined eyes grew wide behind his helmet's visor as he heard that from the Shaman. 'So, it IS true. He IS here.' He mused to himself as he nodded, and again spoke in reply.

"Yes, but not in the same way as you think. We all fight for the same ideals, though. The warriors here with me now, my brothers-in-arms, are the Promethean Hoplites: my protectors, guides, and trusted allies in my quest for ancient treasures, left behind for the ones chosen long ago to be the inheritors of the position of protectors and guardians of the universe in all its aspects, much like the Spartan. They may indeed seem human to you, but as you can see, instead of the arts of magic, we have greatly advanced the disciplines of technology and science to our benefit." Otaharo nodded, seeing how that would make sense. He then spoke up again.

"Again, like the Spartan?"

"Yes." was Reno's simple answer.

"Why have you landed on our islands?"

"At the time of our approach to Azeroth from the stars above, it was determined that here was the best place to land, as to not disturb the other races and their affiliations. As the information we received from our...- you would call them scribes, at best - they told us that you were followers of the side of laws and order, and would best help us gain a solid understanding of things here on Azeroth, as well as aid in beginning our search for the beacon that we detected here." Otaharo's eyebrow twitched up in response to that.

"'Beacon?' What is this beacon you speak of?" Reno silently chided himself for saying it like that. Even though the Draenei were from a space-faring vessel, it could not be assumed that they would already know many of the common terms that seasoned explorers like humanity, the Covenant, and the Forerunners used so much.

"My apologies. A beacon, in easier terms for you, can be thought of as a continually repeating message, one that can be sensed and followed by members of our group. I discovered its location some time ago, and we came here to investigate it."

"I see."

Suddenly, one of the Prometheans nearby sounded out a coded alert to its brethren, and to Reno's helmet! In response to that, Reno's head whipped to the side as his comm systems registered the warning, while his armor's sensors quickly focused on a large portal of some type that had begun to form about a hundred yards from their current position! Reno's sensors could tell that something was ripping right through the fabric of reality there, and although it did not seem to be something based on quantum science, he could literally feel the waves of malevolence coming from it. Pointing at the portal in the distance, Reno quickly spoke to the surprised Draenei contingent, as the mages, druids, and mages all KNEW that the forming portal was something very, very BAD for them all.

"Are you expecting any more visitors besides us!?"

"NO!" Otaharo shouted back. "That portal is being generated by dark Fel Magicks! Only the Burning Legion attacks in this way, and they do not take prisoners!" Reno quickly alerted his brethren.

"Battle safeties off, my allies! INCOMING!"

Turning to his brethren, the Draenei Shaman shouted to them. "TO ARMS, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! THE LEGION COMES TO FOUL OUR HOME, AND WE WILL STOP THEM HERE! FOR THE LIGHT!" As the Draenei contingent got ready for battle, a number of the combat-skinned Prometheans quickly leveled their Lightrifles in the direction of the forming portal as it solidified, while another set of them calmly drew and powered up their hard light blades, making a line of mêlée combatants, while making sure that their shields were at full strength as well. That was when Reno's sensors detected a small, secondary portal starting to form itself on a nearby cliff! 'A diversion!' He mentally screamed to himself.

The instant he realized what was going on, Reno had leapt toward and into his flight harness, keeping his scanners locked on that second portal above them, and mentally ordered Mentor to coördinate and order the Prometheans into action, while he went and dealt with the second threat nearby as his flight harness came online. Mentor acknowledged the call, and wished his Commander good luck as he delivered Reno's orders, right as the synthetic warrior's War Panzer armor soared into the air to combat the new incoming enemy. Meanwhile, the Draenei and the Prometheans opened up with their powers and their weapons on the portal as enraged Felblood Orcs, misshapen Goblins, twisted former Elves, mutated humans, and large, burned and heavily branded Trolls began barreling out of it and landing on the beach to secure the area for their dark masters.

"LEGION BEASTS!" The Draenei warriors shouted at their enemies as their brother mages unleashed powerful fireballs and light bolts at the monsters attacking them, while the druids and shamans fortified the minds and bodies of their fellow Draenei against demonic influence and possession as the battle quickly became bloody and brutal. Following Mentor's rapid commands, thankfully, the Prometheans quickly moved in to guard the mages, druids, and shamans from harm with their shields and their Lightrifles, while the combat-skinned warriors with active hard light blades waded into the firefight, facing the evil before them with fierce strength and determination.

As the second portal silently vanished behind him, a tall, lean and Fel Magic-filled former High Elf stood on the cliff, flanked by his twin Felblood Orc lieutenants, and looked down on the battle unfolding below him. The demonic-energy charged being scowled, knowing that he had to wait for his forces below to kill off the Draenei present and secure the beachhead before attempting to fully open the portal to its true size, which would allow them to unleash a full Legion assault on the Exodar and the rest of the Draenei, but he had not expected to see alien warriors clad in full suits of strange metal, fighting and aiding the Draenei on the beach, and so soon. 'HOW did this happen!? HOW did they know we would attack here!?' The Legion-turned High Elf thought to himself, only to be rudely interrupted as a FLYING armored form shot up past his position! The armored figure then circled back around, and took up a hovering position between the fighting down below, becoming a literal barrier between the Felblood High Elf, his minions, and all the fighting in the distance. The shimmering golden faceplate of the armor showed no emotion toward the monsters, but its bright color darkened in obvious displeasure as its owner spoke in a hard and composed voice that was hard as mythril.

"Your foul kind has NO place here on Azeroth, monster. Leave now, or you will be MADE to leave." The Felblood High Elf roared in defiance at Reno's words.

"You DARE threaten a Commander of the Burning Legion!? FOOL! Your fate is sealed, here and now! KILL HIM!"

Even as the two Felblood Orcs drew their axes and began to charge at him, Reno's mind and armor reacted as one: keeping a close eye on the seething Felblood High Elf, even as his left hand drew his modified and fully charged Lightrifle from his shoulder to fire on the first of the monstrous Orcs, while his right hand shimmered with a ripple of invisible force as Reno employed his armor's powerful constraint field generators to literally FREEZE the second Orc in his tracks. That Orc suddenly roared out in total disbelief the instant he was completely stalled in his attempt to charge the insolent alien, while the still-charging Felblood Orc had no time to react or dodge Reno's assault on him with his Lightrifle. The Forerunner weapon pulsed twice at its roaring target, locked on the creature by both its visual scope and Reno's armor-linked targeting reticule, spewing deadly tri-pulsed light mass rounds that utterly obliterated the center mass and head of the first Felblood Orc with ease. As its mutilated corpse fell by the wayside, Reno's augmented eyes and his sensors remained locked on the position of the shocked Felblood High Elf, even as he mentally flexed the constraint field around the second Orc, literally pulverizing its entire body into a bloody smear before its master's eyes.

As Reno's constraint field vanished after completing its task, dropping the bloody remains on the ground in front of the Felblood High Elf's position, he easily shouldered his Lightrifle back on his armored shoulder and back, never letting the monster before him leave his gaze. Even as he hovered down and disengaged his flight harness, which released his armored form and let him drop to the ground with a very sizable THUD! while powering up its own defensive shields, Reno's battle senses and his armor's scanners kept watch on the now-enraged Legion Commander, while informing him of how the battle below them was turning out. Mentor's presence quickly told Reno that the Draenei and the Prometheans were indeed cutting down the incoming forces of the Burning Legion in fair order, and none of the Draenei contingent had been seriously wounded or killed. The combat-skinned Prometheans had no injuries at all, their personal shielding and superior Forerunner constructed armor preventing harm from all fronts. Reno mentally nodded in response, even as the Felblood High Elf roared out his sheer indignation at being thwarted. Fuming at how his forces were being routed, and how easily his two soldiers had been cut down and wiped out of existence, the demonic-altered being slowly drew out his broadsword, even as he unfurled his demonic wings.

"YOU WILL BEG ME FOR DEATH, YOU INTERFERING WHELP!"

Reno said nothing to that; he simply flexed his right hand again, which caused his Promethean armor's construct to visibly harden its outer shell and grow more robust in its looks, while his normal War Panzer-equipped hard light blade extended from his back, locking on his wrist-guard, and powered up its deadly edge.

"Your move, vermin's pawn."

All the while that Reno was fighting the monsters from the second portal on the cliff, the fighting below him had slowly been turning into a rout by the Draenei and the Prometheans. Thanks to the advanced scanning systems and interlinked coöperation between the combat skins, the Prometheans had been continually analyzing the demonic energies, DNA, and blood of the Felblood and corrupted creatures before them, as well as the swirling portal behind them. By now, with the advanced quantum speeds of their combat ancillas, the assembled metal-clad alien warriors had quickly found that subtle variations to the intensity and beam frequencies of their equipped firearms and hard light blades made injuring the vicious monsters attacking their position all that more effective. After applying those alterations, where there were three or four Legion creatures being able to survive Lightrifle barrages and intense magical attacks long enough to get into mêlée range and be cut down by the hard light blades and the Draenei warriors, now only one would barely get past them, only to fall just the same. Mentor had already reported this intel and the necessary alterations to Reno, who had already applied them to his own weapons, and was ready to see them in action against his opponent.

Reno's armored and fully armed form calmly faced off against the seething Felblood High Elf on the cliff, never moving more than he needed to as they circled each other. Reno could already see that his earlier taunt was having the desired outcome: the creäture was letting his rage blind his actions, a simple but very effective tactic on those who allowed themselves to be ruled by anger. Suddenly, the snarling Felblood High Elf charged and swung on Reno with his blade, but the Promethean-trained synthetic humanoid's movements were fluid as crystal clear water: a simple side-step away to avoid the slash, putting the Felblood High Elf off-balance, and allowing Reno to slam a powerful kick to the foul creature's chest. Even restraining the considerable strength that both his combat skin and his War Panzer armor granted him, Reno knew for sure that his audio receptors had heard the demon's energy-infused bones cracking and snapping from his kick. The creature staggered back, in shock at how badly he had been injured even though his ribcage was already healing and the demon blood in him kept his organs from dying, but he had no time to react as Reno darted forward, catching and blocking aside the monster's own blade with his hard light sword, long enough for Reno to abruptly bury that humming hard light blade into the center of the corrupted Elf's own chest.

The shock of his sudden defeat was burned into the Felblood High Elf's face as Reno stared down at him, and as the Contender-class A.I. turned synthetic human ramped up the energy flowing through his weapon with his armor's constraint field generators, he also made his visor glow even brighter as the demon slowly began to expire on its knees in front of him.

"You will... never defeat... the Legion..."  
"Armies fall, even dark ones like yours, one soldier at a time. You were the first; you won't be the last. Inform your disgusting master, whomever he is, that his foul darkness shall not be allowed to pollute the universe. Not another plague. NOT AGAIN."  
"Long... live... Sar... geras..."  
"Give him my regards... in PURGATORY."

With that, Reno ripped his hard light blade up, incinerating the monster's skull as the Forerunner weapon destroyed anything in its path. With a quick flourish of the blade, Reno made sure that nothing was left there that could attempt to corrupt or tarnish his own weapon, before he returned it to its non-powered state and reclasped it to the back of his armor. Quickly giving the dead body before him a once-over with his armor's scanners, Reno noted that it had several pouches that might contain clues. With quick uses of his constraint field systems, Reno gathered those items up, stored them in slipspace bubble fields within outer portions of his armor, and then, drew his Lightrifle and quickly incinerated the corpse. Once nothing was left of it, Reno then picked up the monster's broadsword with an extra constraint field as he reconnected with his flight harness and headed down to check on the others.

With the Felblood High Elf commander now dead, the forces coming from the portal had greatly slowed down. Now, the Draenei and the Prometheans just needed a way to seal the portal up for good. As his Promethean brothers kept watch for any stragglers, Reno soon saw that the Draenei had been able to help their wounded and make sure that none of them had any foul infections or corruption upon themselves from the Legion's creatures. As he hovered down, two Promethean combat skins came over to him, hands raised toward him as Reno came to rest a few inches above the ground. He quickly touched his fingertips to theirs as they came into range, and soon realized the depth of the intel that they had just sent to him through their combat skins. As Reno pondered it, the Draenei Shaman Otaharo came over to him, breathing heavily, but still in one piece.

"The Legion has been stopped, for now, but our mages and druids are still trying to think of a way to destroy this portal, given that we do not have the necessary energies to attempt to close it on our own. We simply can't allow it to stay here, though. The Legion must NOT be allowed to gain any kind of foothold anywhere on Azeroth, especially not here, where they could attempt to capture the Exodar for their nefarious schemes." Reno nodded to Otaharo, even as both he and Mentor's quantum calculation abilities were analyzing the data given to him from the two Prometheans, and from their own scans. As soon as he was done looking over his intel, Reno spoke again to Otaharo.

"This is an unnatural portal that somehow cuts through both normal space and reality itself to bridge two places. I'm not familiar with the exact type of method being used here, but I'm quite certain that a sizable destructive blast, and the ensuing shockwave from that blast, will be enough to disrupt and destroy both the portal, and the unknown entity, or device, that is generating the unnatural energies powering it. That being said, I believe there is a solution to this dilemma of ours, Shaman Otaharo, but it would be in your best interests if you moved all of your people and yourself over behind the shielding units where my remaining brethren are waiting now. This attempt to close the portal could get rather... messy, in a hurry."

"Understood."

The Draenei moved away, quickly hurrying his contingent along the Prometheans to a place safe behind their mobile shield units, while Reno also contacted the Hudals and told them to also raise their shields to full power to keep them safe from damage. Once everyone was ready, and no more Legion creatures were coming out, Reno and the two Prometheans, who had informed him of the intel, all took out a pair of pulse grenades each. Arming each one in turn, Reno confined each pair to a time-delayed constraint field, and then, one by one, the fields were hurled into the portal. Then, the three armored warriors quickly braced themselves, pouring the full power of their armor's systems into their shields, took point, and waited.

"DETONATION IN THREE, TWO, ONE... MARK!"

A powerful blast wave suddenly roared out of the portal, shaking the hills and the beach with its strength, rippling the ocean waters nearby, and knocking most of the Draenei off their feet behind the shielding units. Still, the shields held, and moments later, the dark portal finally winked out of existence. Nodding his head as his own scanners told him that the vortex was sealed, Reno turned back to his allies, mentally informed them all of his pride in them and in a job well done, and then hovered over and gladly helped Otaharo and his brethren back up to their feet. The wise Shaman smiled at Reno, even though he could not see the reborn A.I.'s face.

"Well, quite an entrance to our world, indeed. Would you not say so, Traveler Hyzaaren?"

"More than I care to make when I don't have to. It would probably be best for you to contact your governing council so that we can discuss things away from prying eyes, and to better hide our ships from the other races of Azeroth for now."

"Agreed. But, it is a long way from our shores to the Exodar, our capital city. It would probably be better for us all to make for Odeysus' Landing for now. But, how will you all get there, and still remain unseen by prying eyes, not to mention the humans of the Alliance who are stationed there?"

"If you will allow it, Shaman Otaharo, I will travel on foot with your people, so to speak, with a number of my Prometheans, and my ships will follow us to this 'Landing.' They have the ability to hide themselves from visual sight, so we will be able to keep them from being noticed by others. As for the humans and the other members of the Alliance at the Landing, we will handle that when we get there. Will that suffice for now?" Otaharo nodded.

"It will." Turning away to face his fellow Draenei, Otaharo spoke to them. "Make haste, my brethren! We make for Odeysus' Landing, and for a welcome audience for our guests!"

The Draenei all cheered, and Reno smiled to himself as Mentor made the necessary plans for a later trip to the interior of the island, and for the eventual meeting with the leaders of the Draenei.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

HALO: Redemption Volume One -

Disclaimer: The HALO series and all related characters, information, and pictures (not done by me) are property of Bungie, with my own OC being my work within that massive universe.

Also, World of Warcraft, its NPC characters, regions, races, and concepts are all property of and owned by Blizzard Entertainment.

Again, I am not making any money from this work of fiction; this series of stories is being written purely for my enjoyment and fun, for no monetary gains whatsoever, and I hope you all like what I put forth.

Freedom Guard: Still giving you props, man.

Both Draenei Shaman Otaharo and Captain Blaine of the night watch of Odeysus' Landing, on Azuremyst Isle, are my OC creations for this ongoing arc of my HALO/WOW writings.

WOW NPCs noted here, From Azuremyst Isle:  
- Human Admiral Odeysus * Night Elf Priestess Kyleen Il'dinare * Dwarven Archaeologist Adamant Ironheart * Gnomish 'Spark' Overgrind * Draenei Prophet Velen

Onward with the next chapter!  
********

Chapter Four: Facing Ambushes and Finding Allies Along the Way -

_/ Personal Datalog Entry Addendum 001... /_  
_/ Day One: Landing on Azeroth... /_

_- It has been six hours since our relatively simple landing on Azeroth after our slipspace travel to this region of space. Our landing zone, on the separate continental landmass called Azuremyst Isle, went well, and our first meeting with one of the myriad races on its surface was soon to follow. I am relieved to say that our First Contact situation with the Draenei has gotten off to a good start, the abrupt ambush and brutal attack by the enemy forces known to the Draenei as the Burning Legion notwithstanding._

_- As of this recording, we are presently en route, with the Draenei contingent that greeted us, to the nearest encampment, a place called Odeysus' Landing, most likely named so for the Alliance Admiral whose ship landed near there to foster relations with the Draenei when they became part of the Alliance. The Draenei elder who greeted me upon our arrival on Azeroth, a wise and rather well-aged Shaman named Otaharo, has generously taken the time to speak with me and tell me of what he knows of the past few decades in regards to Azeroth, and its very pronounced conflicts on several fronts against several different and very determined enemies, all with one goal: the subjugation and rule over Azeroth itself. The Undead Scourge, the Burning Legion, and the uneasy standing with the New Horde: Azeroth has been through the literal grinder and back._

_- The traveling distance between Odeysus' Landing and our landing zone was described to me by Otaharo as being a good half-day's march, but thankfully, the Promethean Warriors and I had the presence of mind to have one of the Covenant type Phantom-class troop carriers magnetically tethered to the exterior hull of the Hudal I was flying in, and it is fully prepared to aid us. We have given this particular Phantom some modifications, though, for this trip, such as an open-air, retractable upper carapace, so that we can clearly see where we are going on this world, just as we can seal it shut and stay safe from harm within its confines. Even using it at minimal speed with the open-air design to keep the Draenei calm and comfortable, we have made very good time in getting to Odeysus' Landing, and it has also allowed the Draenei who were wounded to rest up and not slow us down._

_- Additionally, the number of Draenei shaman, priests, and mages among the contingent who had performed their healing arts on their brethren, and who were equally exhausted from the battle just as much as their brave warriors were, have also been able to garner some much-needed rest on board the Phantom; after using up so much of their energies to heal and soothe the bodies and minds of their brethren after that harsh battle, they deserve it. It did take a small measure of coaxing to get the Draenei contingent onto the Phantom, but once Otaharo had reminded them that it was just another piece of technology like what the Exodar still was, and I had made use of the partial Draenei language program that I had garnered from the Forerunner network on our approach to Azeroth to express my wish to aid them as well, they were able to look past the strange appearance of the Phantom and get on board so that we could get underway._

_- All of the Hudals have been in contact with the Paladin to update our mission status, and thus, the Paladin quickly contacted the Redemption to update Rico on our progress. So far, all is well in the system, but both Rico and A-1 are remaining alert at their posts; better to be safe than sorry. Even so, I remain somewhat loathe to show the Phantom and any of its systems to any other race on Azeroth now, due to it being technology that any of them would no doubt try to look at and analyze on their own time if given the chance, but wasting time in finding the Forerunner beacon's location is not something I can afford now._

_- Soon after we got underway to Odeysus' Landing, I had a chance to further review the genetic and biological findings from both my armor and those of my Promethean comrades. With all of us having uploaded the detected weakness of the Burning Legion creatures that we fought to the harmonic variations that our weapons are capable of, we are certain we can continue to repel any further attacks by them for the time being. I will, no doubt, need to further my data intake to make sure that we are ready for the varying intricacies of magic and the untold number of unknown spells that we have yet to encounter. To be safe, I counseled both Rico and A-1 in our last data upload to apply the variable shielding harmonics to their shielding systems to prevent any and all unauthorized attempts to land on either of our ships, via teleportation or any other unconventional means._

_- I do not know the full reach that these corrupted creatures may have with their own unique methods of transportation, and I will not risk the safety of the Redemption or the Paladin on assumptions or arrogance that our technology cannot be overcome by our enemies. The Flood found a way to destroy the majority of the Forerunners in the past; I will not give the Legion, or any of the unfriendly races here on Azeroth, even the smallest of chances to do that with my Promethean brethren, or to any of our ships. Our mission is too important._

_- Two remaining things trouble me: I gave the destroyed Felblood Elf's broadsword that I took from his body to Otaharo for magical study, who quickly conjured up special nature wrappings around it to contain any possible contagion or corruption within it, but he noted that the blade itself had somehow had some of its darkness, infused into it by the Fel Magicks of the Legion, displaced, or 'burned' away from it. Otaharo stated that something that the weapon had struck recently was the cause of this, and in doing so, had actually caused the blade to reject the will of its owner, fighting back against those Fel Magicks. For now, though, Otaharo stated to me that he would wait until he is among the other Draenei shamans and priests back at the Exodar before trying to decide the real cause of this. It is likely a very old weapon, probably from the times before the Burning Legion here on Azeroth, and it may have a greater history to it than we currently know._

_- And, lastly, those pouches I took off the corpse of that beast that I fought... one of them held a large parchment of mapped locations from a smaller island not too far from our landing zone - called Silvermyst Isle, if I'm reading it right - and some of the markings on it looked oddly... familiar. From the intricate handwriting on it, I can only speculate now on the possibility, but I would only be fooling myself if I said that the glyphs there were not possibly Forerunner in nature. Another pouch held nothing special but a small amount of a thin, powdery substance that occasionally glinted in the waning sun, but after running it through my armor's scanners, I have concluded that this dust is actually pulverized quartz - sand - that has very distinct quantum energy wavelengths running through the mineral, creating an unknown type of microscopic crystalline form after coming into contact with whatever the Felblood Elf's sword likely came into contact with, and yet, it is eerily similar to the type of unique crystals used in Forerunner slipspace drives._

_- That does not bode well in my mind, as the accumulated dust in the pouch I now have confirms that something of Forerunner nature is indeed hidden either on, or near, this world somewhere, but without the exact location of the beacon we detected from orbit, I can only speculate its origin. After all, there is obviously much alteration and mutation to be seen around here, which is the result of the natural landscape and animal life reacting to long-term exposure to the intense exotic energy readings that we have picked up in different areas around the island, most likely parts and fragments from the crash site of the Draenei's ship. This bears further investigation, but only after we locate the exact location of the beacon, and then collect it from its resting place. We are now a half-hour from the landing's site; I will resume my dictations after our discussions with the Draenei and the other Alliance members there about our intentions._

_/ End Personal Journal Entry Addendum. /_

Concluding his journal updates, Reno powered down that function of his armor, while resuming his scanning of the area with the Phantom's long-range sensors that he and his armor were linked to. A number of the Prometheans were still on foot, the long march not hampering them in the least due to their combat skins. The rest manned the controls of the Phantom and maintained contact with the three cloaked Hudals, and so far, there had been no enemy contacts. However, somehow, Reno felt that was about to change. Ever since he had completed his combat training with the Prometheans before undertaking his mission, Reno had begun to understand just how strong his hybrid Contender A.I.-human body's own battle instincts were. The unmeasurable ability to simply know when danger was around the bend was one that any warrior worth their experience and skill had honed to utter perfection, and now, Reno was feeling just that. Trouble was not far off from them, and with any luck, it wanted to try to catch them off-guard. Too bad for them, that they were about to meet the Prometheans, who even after that fierce battle on the shorelines, were just as ready as they had been when it had begun.

"Were you meditating, Traveler Hyzaaren?" came the soft question from Otaharo to Reno, as the visor of his helmet returned to its normal active glow and color. Reno turned and nodded at Otaharo, carefully choosing his words to come as he spoke to the Draenei Shaman.

"Something like that, Shaman Otaharo." Reno spoke pleasantly as he looked around the area. "I have the ability to delve, or search deep into, my own memories, and seek out the inherited knowledge from my predecessors; it is a valuable gift from the ones who entrusted me with my current mission. I use this fountain of wisdom as an aid to what I must choose to do, for myself and for my allies. "

"The wisdom of the ancients is always a welcome ally in one's travels far and wide, Traveler Hyzaaren." Otaharo spoke in response.

"In more ways that one can count, Shaman Otaharo." Reno answered back to Otaharo, and he was about to continue on, but the proximity sensors of the Phantom, still wirelessly linked to his Promethean armor, flashed into action on his heads-up display. An unidentified group of life forms had tripped the scanners' perimeter, and were now massing up about a klik away.

"My pardon, Shaman, but are there any enemy obstacles we need to get through to reach the landing?" Otaharo stroked his facial growths for a moment, then widened his eyes and looked skyward as he cursed in the Draenei native language for his forgetfulness.

"A very ruthless band of Goblin mercenaries, scavengers from a group called the Venture Trading Company! They are occasionally met not far from the landing, and their manners are far from desirable to deal with! I completely dismissed them!" Otaharo frowned, but Reno quickly reassured him.

"Not to worry, Otaharo. My warriors and I will make sure that they leave us all alone, my friend." Reno said as he mentally sent out orders to his allies to be on guard against the detected enemies.

The sizable contingent of Goblins hidden in the distance, fresh on the island from the Venture Trading Company, had been after the Draenei and Forerunner contingent ever since the sounds of battle had caught their ears. Only their scouts had gone to look at what had gone on, but what they had seen there deserved further investigation and, possibly, sampling. Who were these new travelers, and just what was it that allowed them to so easily dispatch the deadly creatures of the Burning Horde? Such power could serve their desires greatly, and they were willing to try to get more information about them.

So, for now, their main forces had kept their distance, while the scouts and a few others would try to get close enough for a better look. However, the Goblins soon found that the contingent of beings had abruptly stopped in their tracks, and that four of those armored beings were now facing in their direction! The Goblins were quite sure that they had not been spotted by the armored warriors, only to hear the booming voice of the one in the largest suit of armor, standing within the hovering vessel, call out to them.

**"HEAR ME, GOBLINS OF THE VENTURE TRADING COMPANY! WE OF THE AZURON ECUMENE, AND THE DRAENEI HERE, HAVE NO INTEREST IN WASTING OUR TIME IN A FIGHT WITH YOUR GROUP THAT WOULD BE OVER BEFORE IT BEGAN! LEAVE US IN PEACE, AND DO NOT TRY TO FOLLOW US! IF YOU DO ATTEMPT TO HARASS US, THIS WILL BE THE OUTCOME!"**

Presently, Reno looked at one of the armored Prometheans, who then nodded in response, and drew out an angular handheld device, which with a press of a switch, began to glow. It soon formed a short, blade-like extension of light on its end, and with a single swipe to the ground with the device, the Promethean holding it burned the sand before its feet to molten glass! Next, the Promethean stepped back, aiming the weapon at the treeline, and right at where the Goblins were! Reno's helmet swept across the trees, already picking up on the shaking and quivering going on among the Goblins there, just as easily as the rest of the Promethean contingent could see it as well. Once he was sure that the frightened Goblins were not going to try anything stupid, he spoke once more.

**"LEAVE US IN PEACE, AND YOU WILL LIVE. ATTACK US, OR ATTEMPT TO STEAL ANYTHING FROM US, AND IT WILL NOT END WELL FOR YOU."**

No more words were said, and the Phantom and its escort resumed its course, keeping a sensor eye on the Goblins regardless, but quite reassured that those greedy vermin would not attempt anything for the time being. Later on would be another issue, but with the technology of the Forerunners being as unique as it was, Reno was rather certain that he and his brethren were safe for now. Looking over his shoulder, Otaharo whistled at what had transpired.

"Well, that profound announcement of yours has kept the Goblins off our backs, thankfully." Reno nodded as he and the Draenei Shaman watched the scenery go by from the forward section of the open-air hull of the Phantom.

"Indeed, Otaharo. Sometimes, firm words are all that are needed to convey one's feelings and intentions to others,... well, that, and one of our fully charged weapons pointed in their direction."

"Amazing... you and your brethren have accomplished so much without the arts of magic, and yet, you still consider it an area of interest in your travels." Otaharo replied, prompting Reno to smile behind his helmet at the Shaman's response.

"The greatest motivator in seeking great knowledge and understanding is doing so for its own sake, Shaman Otaharo, and then, to go forth and share that knowledge with those who are ready and capable of hearing its noble words." Otaharo placed his hand on Reno's armored shoulder when he had finished saying that to him.

"You are indeed wise beyond what one would think of you, Traveler, and even though I have yet to see your face, I know that you agree with me on that fact. It is indeed quite fortunate that our paths have crossed here on Azeroth." Reno lowered his head, humbled by the words of the wise Shaman he had only recently met.

"I completely agree, Shaman Otaharo, and thank you very much for those kind words." As Reno accepted the compliment from the Draenei, he then spoke through his armor's mental transmitters to the Promethean pilots of the Phantom.

' How far are we now from the landing as of this moment, my honored allies? '

'One hours' travel at current speeds, Commander, as of... now.'

' Excellent. Continue surveillance and scanner sweeps of the area; I am in no mood to be caught off-guard or assaulted. '

'Understood, Commander.'

The sun shining above Azeroth had begun to descend to the horizon as the Phantom and its Promethean escort finally arrived at Odeysus' Landing. As its landing gear touched down and its humming engines reduced their output to standby levels, the residents of the landing slowly came out to see what all the fuss was about, led by the night watch guards. The head watchman looked on in utter awe at the large vehicle now sitting near the Landing, but then, he saw a landing ramp slide out of it, made of pure light, which then allowed a contingent of Draenei to disembark from the vehicle. They, in turn, were followed out by several armored figures, carrying what appeared to be some type of rifles, and exotic blade-like weapons attached to their backs.

As soon as the Draenei were close enough to hear him, the head of the night watch quickly asked what was going on there. As Shaman Otaharo began to speak and explain to them what had transpired a short while ago, Reno himself descended from the Phantom, leaving his flight unit on standby in the troop transport, yet still reminding his warrior brethren through their private comm-links to stay vigilant at all times. Greedy 'Goblins' were one thing, but from the looks that the humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, and Night Elves were giving them, they all needed to stay as aware as possible.

From her high vantage point, the glowing eyes of the Night Elf Priestess Kyleen Il'dinare looked on at the strange contingent as they arrived to the Landing's outskirts with the Draenei, giving away her obvious surprise at the armored warriors, and especially of the VERY TALL armored figure that took that very moment to emerge out of the large craft before her eyes. 'Their leader, no doubt; I must speak with Lady Tyrande as soon as possible. The arrival of this mysterious group needs to be reported to her without delay.' Kyleen mused as she hurried to her personal quarters, after she had informed her aides to keep a close watch on the new arrivals while she used her magic and quickly contacted their leader back in Darnassus.

Down by the gates of the Landing, the stout Dwarven archaeologist Adamant Ironheart was doing all he could to keep himself from simply drooling at the sight of the intimidating vessel before him, as well as the number of armored beings before it, and their sleek weapons. 'Such craftsmanship, such detail... by the very cliffs of Ironforge! He's certainly a BIG one!' The Archaeologist inwardly exclaimed to himself as he saw Reno stepping down from the Phantom's landing ramp to join his fellow armored warriors on the ground.

From his hidden exit on a rear side of the Landing, the Gnomish engineer "Spark" Overgrind looked on with glee at the new arrivals to the outpost, even though he knew full well that he needed to complete his current task for his 'real' employer before even considering a new goal for himself. For now, he carefully would watch and learn about the new people in the Landing, but if given the chance, a 'sampling' of their wares would assuredly appease both his and his master's minds in many ways.

Little did any of these native people realize that even as they looked upon the new arrivals, they were being watched, as the extremely advanced sensors of both the Phantom and the Promethean 'Hoplites' had extensive ranges, and the movements and facial actions of Kyleen, Adamant, and "Spark" were all recorded and data burst-fed to both the Phantom's data logs, and to Reno's own sensor banks as it all happened around him. Reno confirmed these recordings with his allies, and reinforced the idea to them that they were soon to be the center of much attention.

' Remain alert and vigilant, my brothers. If you notice any attempts to board the Phantom or the Hudals, without permission, by any non-Prometheans, save for the Draenei at the moment, or anyone who tries to appropriate any of our equipment, retrieve it, hold position there, and keep them there while you contact me immediately. '

'Acknowledged, Commander.' was the consensus response from all the Prometheans as Reno headed off.

Moments later, Reno stood along four of his Promethean allies, the ones chosen to be his lieutenants for his mission, and only a few feet away from the Draenei contingent, allowing them to freely enter the Landing, and still patiently waiting for the opportunity to speak with the head of the night watch that Shaman Otaharo had spoken with upon their arrival. He wanted to keep the Alliance members here at ease, despite the armed presence of his brethren. A few minutes later, Otaharo and the head watchmen walked over to speak with Reno.

"Greetings, armored ones. I am Captain Blaine, head of the watch of Odeysus' Landing, here on Azuremyst Isle. Shaman Otaharo tells me that you, tall one, are Commander Hyzaaren, of this 'Azuron Ecumene,' and that you all are star-travelers, much like the Draenei." Reno nodded and gave the head watchman a slight bow of respect.

"That is correct, Captain Blaine."

"And, your business here on Azuremyst Isle is the tracking down of a special, and well-hidden, message device of some kind?" Reno nodded at the Captain.

"Again, correct, Captain. I discovered its general site on this world some time ago, and we have come here to secure it and decipher its message."

"I see. Well, at this time, we unfortunately cannot support your entire troupe within our walls..."

"That will not be an issue here, Captain Blaine. Only I and these four lieutenants of mine will be needed to discuss our mission here, but, in private."

"I see. I will find the Admiral, then, Commander Hyzaaren. Please wait here until I return."

"Understood."

Ten minutes later, Admiral Odeysus and a trio of his personal guards came out of the Landing to meet with Reno and his lieutenants in person. Not too far away, now peering at them from behind the gates of the Landing, Reno and his men could now see, via their sensors, the assembled groups of Night Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, and humans staring intently at them in wonder. Mentally sighing, Reno waited patiently for the Admiral's arrival, but his thoughts were slightly annoyed at what likely awaited him and his men.

'Politics and petty squabbling; this reminds me too much of the millenia of posturing the ancient Rates went through... and it still makes my processors ache to this day.' Reno mused to himself as the Admiral was briefed by the Captain and Otaharo, and then, walked over to greet them.

"Commander Hyzaaren?" Reno simply bowed respectfully. "I'm Admiral Odeysus of the human-organized Alliance faction from Stormwind. Fair greetings to you."

"And to you, Admiral."

"So, as stated, the rest of your men shall stay in or around your ship there?"

"Yes, Admiral, as to not raise too much of a fuss inside the landing among the other races. You most likely have enough headaches to keep you busy as it is."

"Too true, Commander Hyzaaren. We appreciate your thoughtfulness on that matter. Now, about those weapons?..." Reno already had a fair idea of what the Admiral was about to say.

"I can understand and expect what you are about to ask, Admiral, but for the sake of my brethren and myself, as well as your allies here and on Azeroth itself, I cannot, and will not, command my people to divest themselves of their weapons to you. The risk is far too great on all sides if that were to happen. However, I do believe that I have a fair compromise in mind, if you would care to hear it."

"Go ahead, I'm listening, Commander Hyzaaren."

"Many of your allies move about your encampment here with their bows, staves, axes, and swords with relative comfort, and my brethren are capable of doing the same. While our firearms can be disassembled to a degree and securely stored to each one of their armors, so that they cannot be used or taken from them without permission or considerable force, so also can their bladed weapons be worn in much the same way as your forces, and with the same safeguards. That way, we will stand on equal footing with all of you. Does that sound agreeable?"

"You are certain of these safeguards?"

"I give you my word, Admiral. In addition, the Draenei here, as well as Shaman Otaharo, can surely be asked to walk with us at all times to make sure our intentions of both peace and non-aggression. They have seen our strength, and know well our want to keep things from escalating into any type of situation that would not benefit both sides."

"I see."

"However..."

"Yes, Commander Hyzaaren?"

"My brethren can, and will, defend themselves if they are unjustly attacked by anyone, Admiral; wouldn't you?"

"Indeed. Very well; your terms are accepted, Commander."

"My thanks, Admiral." Reno then looked to his lieutenants at his sides." My brethren, lock down your rifles, and sheath your blades as the others in the encampment would."

"/ As you wish, Commander Hyzaaren. /"

The four Promethean warrior-lieutenants did as their Commander asked them to, and the Admiral was amazed to see the sleek rifles in their grasps seemingly collapse down to a quarter of their normal lengths, before being attached to the backs of their armored owners with dull clanks, similar to bells being rung. As for their hard light blades, those weapons also shortened their lengths before either being connected to the hips of two of the lieutenants, or to the backs of the remaining pair. As soon as that was done, Admiral Odeysus looked them over with Otaharo, who nodded in agreement, and spoke to Reno.

"I do think that all is in order here. Shall we?"

"Lead the way, Admiral, Shaman Otaharo. We will follow you."

As Reno and his four lieutenants entered the Landing after the Admiral and Otaharo, the remaining Prometheans began their standard guard duties around the Phantom, and the cloaked Hudals quickly came down from above to extend their landing struts and land just offshore, as they had done earlier on in the day, remaining cloaked, but still capable of being called upon if needed. All in all, their position was secured for now, but they never stopped keeping up with all of their scans and careful patrols. No one was going to have even a ghost of a chance to steal anything from them while they were here.

As Reno and his four lieutenants soon approached the Landing's common areas behind the Admiral and Otaharo, all of their sensors were recording everything that they saw: the shops, the different buildings within the Landing and their construction, as well as the Alliance races in residence. Reno was not surprised at all as he saw the heads of the Night Elves' faction, as well as the Dwarves, the Draenei, and the Gnomes, all heading over to the Alliance meeting hall to greet and speak to him. Making sure all of his uploaded language programs were ready for use - having thankfully garnered them from the Forerunner network, - he headed over to it at a crisp pace, already knowing he would have to finally show his true face to them all.

Just before the entrance to the meeting hall, Reno could easily see that his Panzer-class armor was not going to fit inside the hall, so he quickly spoke to the Admiral and Otaharo.

"Admiral, Shaman, obviously, it will be quite difficult for me to enter this hall, in my current state."

"Hmmm, I see your point, Commander. Any ideas, Admiral?"

"Please, allow me to accommodate you all in this matter." Otaharo inquired of the Promethean armor-clad synthetic human being.

"How so, Commander Hyzaaren?"

"Like this." Reno replied.

With the mental confirmation signal sent and confirmed by Mentor moments later, Reno began to calmly exit his Panzer armor, with the main carapace armor finally opening and allowing him to step forward out of it. Still suited up in his personal combat skin, which quickly shifted its battle mode back to its normal 'robed' mode, Reno calmly retrieved his sheathed Seraphim blade from the Panzer's weapon cache and magnetically clipped it to his side, while the Panzer armor's full carapace sealed itself shut, its armored hands pressing their palms into each other before itself as its shields powered up to keep the armor safe from prying eyes and hands. Reno paused as he stood there for a moment, allowing his combat skin's helmet sheath to retract back into its shoulder cowl mode, and at last show to anyone who could see, what he truly looked like in person, despite the invisible glimmer from his suit's shields keeping him safe from harm.

The hair on Reno's head was kept short for obvious reasons; he had no want to continually groom such a large amount of hair on a regular basis. Many others among the Forerunner did so as a way of high respect to their order, but Reno had been well taught the meanings of frivolity and excess in the warrior ranks, and a short haircut was the way to go. Still, the locks of his hair were of a fine quality, all night black, save for the tips, which possessed a ruddy reddish tint to them. As he peered around the camp once more without his armor's main sensors, his gleaming light green, circuit-lined eyes picked up details in all directions with ease, and constantly watched for any possible signs of betrayal or unprovoked attacks. Even without his armor, all of Reno's senses were far sharper than most beings. Once Reno was sure that every possible aspect was covered, and his combat skin was done altering its outer complexion to its 'casual' mode, he looked over at Otaharo and the Admiral, and then, voiced his approval in his regular, unaltered voice.

"Well, then, gentlemen, I do believe I'm ready to meet the heads of the other races here now. Shall we?" The Admiral and Otaharo nodded, and they all entered the hall, two of the Promethean lieutenants remaining behind to keep an eye on his secured Panzer armor, and the other two quietly following their Commander into the hall.

Seeing large stone chairs to one side as he entered the Hall, Reno asked if he and his men could be seated there, as their armors were not exactly on the light side. The Admiral agreed, seeing as all the other races were to be seated across the way, and they would be able to hear him speak to them, and vice versa, without difficulty. Reno gave the Admiral his thanks as he and his two armored escorts moved over to the chairs, right as the rest of the Alliance factions began to filter into the hall, but they chose to stay standing until after each one of them had been formally introduced to them. As soon as the hall was filled with all the important people needed to be there for what needed to be said, the Admiral began the meeting.

"My fellow members of the noble Alliance and our precious Landing, I humbly thank you all for attending this unscheduled meeting. I have called you all here, as we have a brand new guest who has arrived on the island. Their group, the Azuron Ecumeme, was met by our allies, the Draenei, and their guide, friend Shaman Otaharo, has guided them here to meet with all of us." The various groups mumbled among themselves for a few moments before the Admiral began to introduce each one of them to Reno.

"Squad Commander Renovus Hyzaaren, may I graciously present to you, our resident Priestess of Elune, Lady Kyleen Il'dinare of the Night Elves of Kalimdor." Reno politely bowed with great respect to the Priestess, and even replied in perfect Darnassian that it was a great honor to meet with her and her people here. A slight blush of surprise colored Kyleen's smooth cheeks at Reno's words in her native language before she quickly composed herself, and answered back with her welcome to the Landing and to Azuremyst Isle as well. Next, the Admiral gestured toward their Dwarven allies.

"Commander Hyzaaren, I honorably introduce to you our rough and tumble Dwarven Archaeologist Adamant Ironheart, from the city of Ironforge, and one of the most well-traveled people I know." Adamant pounded his fist on his chest in a gesture of respect, and Reno did the same, saying moments later that he looked forward to lengthy discussions with the well-rounded Dwarven researcher about the world of Azeroth itself and all its wonders. Adamant chuckled in response. Then, the Admiral motioned toward the Gnomish representative nearby, but in the back of his mind, Reno knew that the gaze of that person upon him and his men meant nothing but trouble.

"Commander, here is the Gnomish ambassador, 'Spark' Overgrind. I'm sure both he and Adamant are chomping at the bit with questions about you and your Ecumene." Reno nodded, but coolly answered back.

"One can easily imagine, Admiral, but one can ALSO imagine that being overly curious with a new guest and his comrades is not always, a GOOD, thing." At that, Reno's circuit-lined eyes glowed right at the Gnome, and then, lighter at the Dwarf. "Some things can be explained, to one and all of you, but there will also be things that will NOT be spoken of, in any way, shape, or form. I do hope that I am understood in those matters?" Slowly, one by one, everyone nodded their heads in full understanding of Reno's words. Breathing slowly, the Admiral again spoke to everyone.

"With that being said, then, I turn the floor over to our Shaman ally, so that he can help Commander Hyzaaren explain to you all what has happened since the Ecumene's arrival." Priestess Kyleen was the first to recognize the meaning behind those words.

"Noble Shaman, have the Burning Legion truly attempted to gain ground here on Azuremyst Isle?" The Draenei Shaman nodded at the Priestess.

"Not more than half a day's time earlier this day, my allies, did the Burning Legion attempt to secure one of our shores with their corrupted forces, to most likely prepare an assault on my people, and on the Exodar itself. Had it not been for the arrival of Commander Hyzaaren and the Azuron Ecumene on our shores, even with our own forces having been nearby to greet them by the request of Prophet Velen, our forces would have been hard pressed defeat them, and to destroy the portal as well." Reno smiled and spoke at that.

"It was a group effort on both sides, Shaman Otaharo. Your warriors and your magic users, as well as my comrades, ALL won that battle together. Had we not, the outcome would have been unthinkable for the rest of the islands." Adamant took that very moment to voice his shock to the assembled members.

"Ya' mean ta' tell us, laddie, that you, the Draenei, and your allies all took it ta' the Legion, and we all missed seein' them weapons of yours in action!?" 'Spark' snapped his fingers in disappointment, but the Admiral quickly dismissed his casual response.

"This is no time for levity, Overgrind! The Burning Legion attempted to breach our shores without warning! We all must alert our people of this occurence, now!" Shaman Otaharo quickly spoke up in response to the Admiral's cries.

"Admiral, they won't able to use the same portal scene that they employed this time. Thanks to Commander Hyzaaren, it was firmly sealed shut. I already have assurances from Prophet Valen that he and his Council are in close scrutiny of the shores of Azuremyst Isle now; the monsters of the Legion will not catch us unaware in this fashion again." The Admiral calmed himself, as did Adamant and 'Spark,' but Kyleen quickly spoke up to them all.

"How can we be so sure that the portal was destroyed?" Reno nodded at that remark from the Priestess, and quickly responded.

"Priestess Kyleen, may I approach, and show you an item that all of my brethren and I use in our battles? It will further illustrate to you and your brethren of our claim that the portal was indeed sealed." The two surprised Night Elf guards at Kyleen's sides immediately moved to flank her, but she waved them down with a single glare.

"You may. Show me this item." Reno bowed, then moved forward as he stopped a few feet from Kyleen, and slowly took a small metallic orb from the rear of his armor. "This is what we call a pulse grenade; you may have heard such a term from the Dwarves or the Gnomes, and most likely, from any Goblins you might have had the displeasure of running into. It is basically an explosive device that can be given a set time to detonate, but with our technology, it is stronger than what the races of Azeroth have brought forth so far." Both Adamant and 'Spark' wanted to move closer, but stern glances from Kyleen's guards told them that it would be a very bad move.

"And, this explosive, sealed the portal?" Reno shook his head at those words from the Priestess.

"No, my Lady Priestess. It took SIX of them, time-delayed, to maximize their destructive yield and range, which we threw INTO the portal. The detonation of those six grenades both sealed the portal shut, and very likely severely injured or killed the being generating the portal, or destroyed any machine being used to carry out the same effect."

The assembled Alliance members looked at Reno in shock, but his calm face and eyes showed them that he was not lying. Adamant stroked his beard, remarking what he and his people could do with such power and knowledge, while 'Spark' was thinking the same thing. Kyleen took another look at the orb in Reno's hand, and then at him, and nodded in acceptance.

"I believe you, Commander Hyzaaren, and you have the gracious thanks of the Kal'dorei for your actions. Now, before any more time passes, all of us need to contact our respective people and tell them of what has happened." The Admiral nodded in kind.

"Agreed; all in favor?"

The present factions all nodded in response, and just like that, the heads of the Alliance races all quickly excused themselves to send word to their leaders as quickly as possible. The Admiral requested Otaharo to take Reno to the Draenei side of the landing for the time being, and after he and the other races had contacted their leaders, they would resume the discussions with them all at length. At that, Otaharo and Reno agreed, and they calmly left the meeting hall for the Draenei tents. As he passed his shielded Panzer armor, Reno raised his hand toward it, mentally activating its hover mode, and ordered it to follow him and his lieutenants as Otaharo led them over to where they could sit down.

After they had sat down near a roaring fire, Reno motioned toward his Panzer armor, causing one of its outer casings to slide open, and to dispense the slipspace energy bubble holding one of the pouches he had taken from the Felblood Elf. It was the one with the map that the dark creäture had carried; Reno wanted to take a better look at the possibly Forerunner-based symbols written on it, as well as taking a closer look at the map itself to decide exactly where it had been drawn. Knowing what region the map represented may just be the next clue to finding the Forerunner beacon's site. Just then, as Otaharo happened to look over his shoulder to see where the rest of his brethren were at, his eyes caught a glimpse of the map across Reno's lap, and he motioned for Reno to bring that over for him to look at it with him. Intrigued, Reno slid over to where Otaharo was seated, and calmly asked him what exactly it was that he had noticed about the map, while the surprised Shaman's eyes looked over the map in front of him.

"What is it, Otaharo?"

"Something that caught my eye right after I saw you taking out this parchment, Commander, and now that I can see it clearly with my own eyes, I'm sure of it."

"Sure of what, Otaharo? Have you seen something like this before, in another place?" Reno was immediately concerned that the Draenei might have hidden something from him, but Otaharo quickly soothed his ally's fears.

"My apologies, my friend; I did not mean to alarm you, but I had to see these markings up close for myself before I could confirm what I had seen. Commander, I have seen THIS marking here, before." The Shaman said, pointing at one of the slightly blurry glyphs on the parchment in Reno's hands. Reno pounced on that announcement.

"What!? How!?" Otaharo raised up his hands in a calming way.

"Be at peace, Commander. I will explain."

"Very well; take your time, Otaharo." Reno crossed his arms as Otaharo gently took the parchment and laid it out on a large stone nearby.

"My armored friend, I know this symbol because, some time after the Exodar crashed on Azeroth, we began to see many mutated creatures in different areas around the isles. The crystal shards dropped during our crash landing here was the cause of that, and they fell down around the isles. One of my fellow Shaman had just come back from a routine patrol near Silvermyst Isle, or as many call it here, Bloodmyst Isle, on account of the many transformed animals there now, and the slaughter that those malformed creatures caused to a small Night Elf settlement some time later. He had been badly injured by some of the maddened moonkin, but he had been able to return to the landing to warn us of advancing, altered murlocs near the shores. We quickly turned back these creatures, and my comrade survived, but he lost his ability to speak soon after due to his injuries." Reno nodded, then spoke up to Otaharo.

"How is this important, Shaman?"

"When my comrade came back to us, but before we departed to quell the murlocs' uprising, my comrade had a hand-sized stone in his hand, with THIS glyph scored into it by a dagger." Otaharo pointed at the same glyph he had indicated before. "He then spoke only one more word to us, while pointing at the glyph marking in his hand, before he then collapsed due to his injuries. After that, we got him into the hands of a capable healer, while we handled the altered creatures coming at us from Silvermyst." Reno nodded again, suitably intrigued now, as he had an inkling of what the word was that had been uttered by the wounded Shaman.

"What was the word he spoke, Otaharo?"

"Guardian." Reno's enhanced eyes grew wide at that response.

"Shaman, I need you to get in touch with your Elders as soon as possible, so that they can grant my men and I full permission to investigate Silvermyst Isle." Otaharo could see the determination in Reno's eyes as he spoke to the Shaman.

"Why is that?"

"The glyph that your Shaman comrade inscribed on that stone? The word he spoke when he pointed at it? They both have different, but very similar meanings in MY language." Otaharo's own eyes widened as Reno answered him, and then narrowed in kind.

"YOUR language?"

"Yes, Shaman Otaharo... the ancient language of my creators, and the one left to guide their successors. These markings are the glyphs of the Forerunners. The glyph you pointed at literally means, 'protectors,' in the words of my predecessors. My creators have been here before, and now, I must find out exactly what they left there... before someone stumbles upon it, and uses it against the other races of Azeroth."

Immediately understanding Reno's concern, Otaharo called over to some of his nearby fellow Draenei, and quickly began speaking in their native tongue about what was required to happen. Reno moved back from them and touched one of his combat skin's sleek panels, opening up a small, but well-stocked slipspace bubble field, and withdrew from its confines a metallic canteen filled with purified water. Tapping its special seal with a finger, Reno put it to his lips and took a long swig from it to briefly take his mind off what he now knew, while he waited there for Otaharo and his Draenei comrades to finish up their discussion. A few moments later, Otaharo and his comrades finished their conversation, and while two of them hurried off, Otaharo called for Reno to step closer again to hear his words.

"My brothers will return in two hours' time. We will have the answer from our Elders then, but I'm quite certain you will have permission to go to Silvermyst, my friend. Best to tell the others before we head off, correct?" Reno nodded.

"Yes, Otaharo. In doing so, though, and recalling their reactions to us earlier, they may even have a few requests for our services on the way. A bit forward, I'll admit, but I can use all the information that I can gather so that I can complete my mission." Otaharo smiled at his friend before replying.

"Let's get things underway, shall we?"

"Indeed."

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

HALO: Redemption Chapter Five

Disclaimer:

The HALO series, all related characters, information, and pictures = property of Bungie, with my OCS being my invention within it.

World of Warcraft, etc. = property of Blizzard Entertainment, same words about my OCS.

No money being made here, gang, writing being done purely for my enjoyment, no monetary gains, etc. Bonzai!

Chapter Five: Obstacles Along The Way

Only twenty short minutes had passed since the brief meeting between the Alliance heads, Otaharo, and Reno in the Landing's meeting hall had ended. Their subsequent departure to quickly tell their respective leaders back in the homelands, of the Burning Legion's bold attempt to assault the Isles, had been the best option available at the time. Reno and Otaharo had continued to thoroughly review and look at the parchment in the meantime, the reborn Contender-class A.I.'s mind remaining quite focused on finding and protecting the Forerunner beacon from enemy hands, finally confirmed by the map and the number of extra glyphs that Reno had analyzed on it. The beacon was definitely over on Silvermyst Isle.

Waiting for the return of Otaharo's dispatched brethren back to their capital city, and the most certainly granted permission to head out to Silvermyst, though, had mildly taxed Reno's patience, but he concealed it well. He certainly had the resources and personnel to carry out the mission, but Reno needed as much intel as he could get about where he was heading into. As Otaharo pointed out other areas on the parchment and told Reno what to expect here and there, the A.I.'s enhanced eyes copied down every detail of the map and committed it to his vasty quantum science-derived mind. Reno was leaving nothing to chance: the importance of the long mission placed upon him needed the absolute best he could bring to bear.

Presently, Otaharo finished giving Reno all the details he could recall at that time, for his journey to come. The moment the Draenei Shaman did, both of them heard the call from an approaching night watch guardsman of the Landing.

"The Alliance members are ready to speak with you both now, Commander, and your people have just returned as well, Shaman." The guard said, prompting both Reno and Otaharo to smile.

"Excellent; thank you very much, Guardsman." Otaharo said, his words allowing the guard to nod in kind at him as he left to return to his post. Reno smiled at his guide.

"Our actions in defending your home must have been very convincing for your leaders to give us such a quick response, Otaharo." Reno said, and the Draenei smiled at him.

"Prophet Velen and his council take no mentions of the Burning Legion and their approaches lightly, Commander. Shall we?" Otaharo spoke as he rose up, prompting Reno to get up to his feet as well.

As Otaharo and Reno returned to the meeting hall, the Promethean War Panzer armor still on auto-pilot and following after its master, they found Admiral Odesyus standing outside the structure with Kyleen, Adamant, and Overgrind nearby. Reno slowly arched an eyebrow as he and Otaharo came upon them, prompting the Shaman to speak up.

"Admiral? Is everything all right?" The Admiral nodded at Otaharo's question before replying.

"Everything is fine here, Shaman." Looking at Reno, the Admiral spoke again, this time in a tone that made Reno suspect that his own motives were in motion. "Commander Hyzaaren, seeing as Priestess Kyleen and Adamant here are the most knowledgeable about the island out of all of us, we've agreed to allow them to aid in planning your journey with Otaharo, and likely his people, over to Silvermyst Isle."

"That's perfectly fine with me." Otaharo spoke, but Reno's eyes never left the Admiral's gaze, making sure to also catch any glances in his direction from Overgrind. Although he had no evidence to suggest that the Gnome was not a solid ally to the Landing, Reno's combat senses were literally screaming at him, saying that Overgrind was not to be trusted at all. The Admiral continued on as Reno nodded as well.

"As I am now without navigational equipment or my maps, my men and I will stay here outside to keep watch on things, and to keep any new situations from appearing, outside of your arrival, of course, Commander." The Admiral's words caused Reno to chuckle.

"Perish the thought, Admiral. And, what of our friend Overgrind over here?" Reno gestured to the Gnome, causing Overgrind to unconsciously flinch. Everyone else missed it, but it spoke volumes to Reno.

"Overgrind's heading down to the beach to keep an eye on the shores with a few of our scouts. Given his size, it's easy to miss him when an enemy tries to spot our scouts." The Admiral said, prompting Reno to nod, smiling on the inside. Otaharo chimed in a moment later.

"Excellent, Admiral; everything seems to be in hand here, then. Shall we, Adamant? Priestess?" Otaharo said, gesturing toward the meeting hall. Everyone nodded, and went on their way as Priestess Kyleen, Adamant, Reno, and Otaharo entered the hall.

Moments after Reno and Otaharo had followed the Priestess and the Archaeologist into the meeting area, Kyleen turned around, made sure that only the four of them were there, and then cast a pair of spells around them. That motion made both Reno and Otaharo look over at her with questioning glances, with the reborn A.I.'s glowing eyes scanning over the exuded energy wavelengths as they flashed by him.

"Be at peace, Commander, noble Shaman." The Priestess soothed. "The spells I have cast here were only those of concealment and silence upon our meeting place." Otaharo stroked his chin growths in response, but it was Reno who spoke up.

"All right, Priestess, but why did you do that?" The reborn A.I. spoke gently to her, even though he already had a good idea why.

"As you no doubt have guessed already, Commander, Shaman, the Admiral has strong reservations about more than a few people here in the encampment, especially about their loyalty." The Night Elf Priestess replied, confirming Reno's previous thoughts. "Both Adamant and I are in agreement with him, and so, we will not take any chances that our enemies are not listening in."

"Aye, lassie. There be too much at stake here, and back home for us all - Night Elf, Dwarf, human, o' otherwise - to not keep all our doors locked up tight." Adamant gruffly spoke, his gloved hands gripped firmly on his belt. Reno and Otaharo nodded in response.

"I see." Reno spoke, a slight frown on his face as Otaharo scowled into his palm. "Let's make sure that they're not listening in by any other means, shall we?"

"What are you going to do, Commander?" Otaharo queried.

His enhanced eyes darting about, Reno completely scanned the area the four of them were in. His trained detection skills had no trouble in finding a very small construct that did not belong there: a conch shell that was radiating a type of magical energy that his mind and his armor's scanners recognized as having been among the Goblins that had thought to assault them earlier on. Adamant growled as Reno passed him the item, and the Dwarf held it out for Kyleen to quickly dispel any and all magical energy in it. After that, Adamant closed his gloved hands around it, and crushed it into powder. Kyleen then cast a spell that teleported all the dust away from the room, completing the task of rendering their meeting guarded against eavesdropping.

"Thank you for finding that, Commander." Kyleen said as she looked at Reno, who nodded in response. "Who knows what else anyone who planted that here could have learned from us?"

"Damned Goblins! Do their treachery and greed know no bounds!?" The Dwarven Archaeologist thundered, smacking the table with both of his gloved fists. "There must be someone helpin' them, hidden here within our very walls, for all we know, and likely somewhere on the Isles as well!"

"Obviously." Otaharo added, his own concerns already clear on his face as he spoke. "You may have just thwarted a major part of their plans today, Commander. You have our thanks."

Reno shrugged, but accepted the compliment. "The battle to live and survive against evil is never an easy one, my friends." After a final sweep of the room with his senses, Reno nodded to himself before speaking again. "I'm not detecting any more devices like that one now, so I believe that we can speak freely again."

"You're sure we're safe now, laddie?" Adamant pressed.

"Well, THIS should make sure of our conversation not finding its way to unwanted ears." Reno stated as he mentally accessed his combat skin's audio systems, and began broadcasting a jamming frequency that altered all of their voices so that only they could hear each other while they were together in the meeting hall.

"What did you just do?" Otaharo queried.

"My armor is sending out a sound wavelength that allows only the four of us to hear what will be said in here." Reno answered the Shaman without pause. "Between Kyleen's spells, and this protective measure, we should be able to speak freely, and in private, about what other obstacles lie ahead of me. Shall we?"

Nodding at Reno's reassurance of their privacy, Kyleen and Adamant waited for Reno to lay out the parchment map, and then allowed Otaharo to quickly tell them of what he had already pointed out to Reno about the Isles so far. Once that was done, Kyleen was the first to begin adding details to the conversation.

"Commander, as Otaharo has already mentioned the ancient Night Elf ruins located here on the map, it would do you well to remember that it has, unfortunately, been overrun by... NAGA." Kyleen's words were clear and strong, but Reno could hear the contempt in her voice at the mention of that one word.

"I assume, Lady Kyleen, that the race of the nāga are far from your favorite people here on Azeroth." Reno spoke gently, prompting Kyleen to flinch. Adamant reached over and softly touched her shoulder in reassurance.

"Tell the man, lassie. T'will keep him ready to deal with the mongrel dogs when they cross his path." Adamant's gruff words confirmed Reno's inference. Kyleen nodded to her friend, then took a deep breath and spoke again.

"The nāga are what remains of our own people, the Night Elves, when we were once called Highborne, and recklessly thought ourselves above all others." Kyleen spoke, hugging herself as she spoke to her friends in the room. "We were once renowned for our usage of arcane magics, but it was that very overuse and arrogance that brought disaster upon us thousands of years ago. Those actions brought about the Sundering of the continents of Azeroth, and the downfall of the Highborne." Reno slowly nodded as she continued on.

"All of the continents... they were once one great one, correct?" The reborn A.I. gently asked. Kyleen and Adamant nodded.

"Yes." Kyleen replied through clenched teeth. Reno remained silent as she kept speaking. "We thought our knowledge and power greatest of all the native races on Azeroth, but our hubris brought us low, blinding us to the true intentions of the Burning Legion when they were revealed to us. Only the brave actions of those Elves who could truly see what the Legion was, saved us from being utterly destroyed."

"Long story, it is, laddie." Adamant gently interrupted, seeing that Kyleen had paused to rub the bridge of her nose to ease away some of her tension. "But, in short, the elves that survived that bleak time became known as the Night Elves." His face then turned into a frown before he spoke again. "The rest o' them, though, all sank to the bottom of the seas. That's the place we now all call that be-damned Maelstrom."

Reno's eyes widened as Adamant finished speaking. Something that could cause that level of sheer chaos and destruction to the planet made him quickly think of ancient Forerunner ships known as planet breakers in comparison. 'Not good at all.' Reno silently mused; even with the level of technology on his side to consider, such raw power as Kyleen had spoken of was not to be dismissed lightly.

"I learned about the Great Sundering some time ago, as well as how it caused the separation of this world into the known main continents of Azeroth today, from our own scholars and their probing of the magical energies some time after our arrival." Otaharo chimed in.

"A wise course of action, my friend." Reno spoke up. "How did the nāga come to be then, Lady Kyleen?" The reborn A.I. gently asked the Priestess, once he saw that she had recovered her focus.

"To save what was left of the Highborne from certain death when their ancient home crumbled around them and sank to the depths, Queen Azshara made a desperate, but foolish bargain with one of the Old Gods - which one, I know not." Kyleen replied. "Even though her people were saved back then, the agreed upon bargain between it and Azshara was on terms she never expected. The salvation it brought then, quickly turned into the utter transformation of the rest of the Highborne, into the nāga we now face today."

"A sad tale it is, Priestess; you have my condolences." Otaharo gently said to Kyleen, who nodded at the Shaman's statement.

Reno remained silent, processing what he had heard from Kyleen, Adamant, and Otaharo so far. Their words echoed strongly of the fall of the Forerunners' own Ecumene when the parasitic Flood had come to destroy them all, forcing them to fire the Halo Arrays to cleanse the galaxy of life, depriving them of their ability to spread. The galaxy would have been empty of all life for centuries, if not for the wise Conservation Measure that was implemented to take samples of life forms from across the galaxy and reseeded the planets after the firing of the Arrays.

Only those Forerunners, their protectors, and servants who had remained safe in the hidden installations and Shield Worlds were able to carry out the Measure to let life flourish once more. Adamant could see Reno's focused eyes, and resumed their dialogue.

"Dinnae' mean to darken yer spirits, laddie but we'll not be hidin' any truths from those we call allies, not where ye be headin'." The calm words from the Dwarven Archaeologist stirred Reno back to the moment, and his very human want to aid them as much as he could quickly came to the top of his thoughts. It might be pushing the limits of what he could do in his mission, but they could not be dismissed.

"I understand, Adamant. Thank you for telling me." Reno said, before he gestured to the map. "So, my friends, Lady Kyleen... what else can you prepare me for on my journey to Silvermyst Isle?" Reno turned to Otaharo, who had arched an eyebrow at that statement.

"What do you mean, Commander?" Otaharo spoke, confused.

"I do have a sizable complement of warriors here with me." Reno stated to his friends. "We can assuredly help out here at the Landing for some time, and we can carry out more than a few tasks along the way as I complete my mission. What do you say?"

"Well, Commander, you now know about our ancient city ruins." Kyleen lightly smiled as she returned her gaze to the map. "You should also be aware that we once had a settlement on Silvermyst Isle, here." The Priestess pointed to the site she meant, and Reno noted it in his memory reserviors.

"Once, Lady Kyleen?" Reno wryly smiled. "I hesitate to ask you more, but it seems easy to see that another unfortunate event happened there, correct?" Reno's query prompted Kyleen to sigh in response.

"Although we do not hold the dark events that led Shaman Otaharo and the rest of the Draenei people here to Azeroth against them, nor the crash-landing of the Exodar far to the north, it has had far-reaching consequences." Kyleen replied, and Reno immediately understood.

"The crystals that we detected both upon approaching the planet, and when we descended planet-side, as well as their radiation." Kyleen nodded as Reno spoke. "That exotic energy has obviously mutated and devolved many of the normal beasts on the Isles, at least where the crystals are most prevalent."

"Aye, laddie." Adamant spoke up. "The settlement was literally wiped out before they knew it. Only a few lucky souls escaped when the poor maddened beasties came upon them." Reno could only imagine the carnage that had occurred that day.

"I see." Reno spoke as his mind processed that information. "Seeing as the remains of that settlement are on the way to the beacon, it is very likely that my men and I might end up having to clear out any remaining creatures there that have become too hostile."

"Very true." Kyleen spoke, before turning to the Archaeologist as a thought came to her. "Adamant, are we still in agreement that if any relics of my people are found in the ruins, they are to bring them to you for investigation?"

"Aye, lassie, we did say that. But, what are you bringing that up for?..." Adamant replied, only for his eyes to widen and realization to come to him. "Ah, I see!"

"Care to share, my friends?" Reno queried, but the reborn A.I. had already come to a conclusion about Kyleen's statement.

"There are most likely several remaining relics of my people around both the settlement and the ruins, Commander." Kyleen said. "If you and your fellow warriors happen to come across any of them, if you were to return them to us here, we would be more than happy to reward your efforts in recovering them."

"That's reasonable." Reno replied. "We would just need an effective description of them, and what kind of magical energy they exude, if any, so that our methods can detect them as well."

"Not a problem, laddie." Adamant grinned. "Between Kyleen 'n myself, we know what tae look fer." Reno nodded in response.

"Anything else I should know?" Reno queried. Adamant and Kyleen both shook their heads in response, and Adamant concluded the meeting.

"All be in order, I think, laddie. Best of luck to ye." The Dwarven Archaeologist said as he extended his hand toward Reno, who gladly gave it a firm grip and shake.

"All right, then: please, show the Admiral in so he can speak his piece." Reno replied. "After that, I will gather my men together and give them their orders."

The Night Priestess and the Dwarf headed out of the meeting hall, leaving Otaharo and Reno waiting for only a moment before the Admiral joined them, and Reno once more resumed his audio disguise for the room before the Admiral spoke.

"My friends, not long before our arrival here, both my navigational maps and my compass were stolen by Goblins from the Venture Company, who somehow stowed aboard my ship." The Admiral groused as Reno and Otaharo nodded in grim understanding. "I need them back to guide our ships back to Stormwind once we have firmly established our strong and working alliance with the Draenei."

"How can Otaharo and I help you, Admiral?" Reno queried, prompting the Admiral to answer with a firm glance at the reborn A.I.

"The Venture Company's lodging is not very far from here." The Admiral said, pointing out a small place on Reno's map. "If you and your men were to retrieve them from those greedy bastards, we would be better off, AND we would have a better chance at identifying those who may very well be traitors in our midst."

"I see what you mean, Admiral." Otaharo replied. "Commander? Your thoughts on this?"

"Not a problem, Admiral." Reno smirked as he spoke. "With the right distraction and infiltration, those mercenaries won't know what hit them until they've already fallen dead to the ground." Reno looked the Admiral right in the eyes when he said that. "I assume, that you have no problems with my men dealing with these thieves permanently, after retrieving the items and any evidence of their involvement in the efforts to destroy you and your people here?"

"None." Admiral Odesyus replied coldly.

"Then, so we shall." Reno answered back.

"I will tell you, or whomever you place in charge while you head off to investigate for this beacon, of what should happen next, once my maps and compass are retrieved." The Admiral stated, and Reno nodded in kind.

"Agreed. Anything else?" Reno answered.

"I do believe all is in order then, my friends. Good luck to you both in your travels, and in your mission, Commander." The Admiral said before nodding at them, and then, he left the hall.

Once Reno had concluded his private meetings with Kyleen, Adamant, and Odeysus, he, his four lieutenants, and Otaharo had all departed from the meeting hall to rejoin the rest of the waiting Promethean forces outside of the Landing. There was already a plan forming in Reno's mind as he headed down out of the Landing and down to the beach to give his men their orders and goals before he and Otaharo set out to find and secure the hidden beacon. Reno already knew that he would have to divide up his forces to carry out all the extra and helpful tasks that was taking on now, but he remained confident that there was more than enough of the Promethean warriors, supplies, and hardware with them to be successful on all fronts.

First, Reno took aside his four selected lieutenants, and one by one, he touched fingertips to each of them. Within seconds, Reno had given his four lieutenants other command titles: Ranger, Knight, Paladin, and Guardian. Second, he began doling out their roles to each one of them. To Guardian, he assigned the task of watching over the Landing in his absence and helping patrol its perimeter, while also reinforcing its defenses against enemy incursions. He also asked his fellow Promethean warrior to aid in any endeavors that would otherwise leave the Landing and its residents at risk due to their low numbers and limited resources.

With that in mind, Reno quickly assigned Guardian two of the three Hudal support ships that had brought them all to the surface, along with one of the five Ghost artillery vehicles to give them plenty of support for their members left at the Landing. Between the vehicle pilots, the crew of the Hudals, and the Prometheans staying at the Landing, forty-some Forerunner-class skilled, experienced, and combat-ready warriors were ready and able to aid the Alliance members there during Reno's absence. With one area covered, Reno turned to his next lieutenant: Knight.

Reno quickly assigned another of the remaining Ghost tanks in his forces to Knight's command, with another number of the Prometheans as well, and tasked them with acting as mobile patrols units to head off any ambushes and possible attacks by mutated animals in the area, as well as keeping an eye on the nearby Goblins of the Venture Company that were holed up not too far from Landing. Reno informed Knight that once enough intel had been gathered from a pair of cloaked Prometheans that would be dispatched there from his unit, that he and his men were to go ahead with an all-out attack to retrieve the navigational maps and compass of Admiral Odesyus. That put the armored feet of another thirty-odd Prometheans on the ground to protect the beachhead, and to end the Goblins' threat toward the Landing.

Next, to Paladin, Reno assigned yet another Ghost to his thirty member-plus complement of Prometheans to start localizing, containing, and conducting simulations on any and all concentrations of exotic crystals and ship wreckage, as well as planning out the best method of cleaning up the damage and clear out said crystals and the wreckage for eventual return to the Draenei at the Exodar. Once Reno had come back from the beacon hunt, he and his forces would put that phase of the operation underway. That left Ranger, whom Reno had chosen to head out with him toward Silvermyst Isle to find and secure the hiding place of the beacon.

Along with Ranger, Reno was taking the last Hudal, along with the Phantom combat carrier, the last two Ghost tanks, the remaining numbers of Promethean warriors, and the group of Draenei who had accompanied Otaharo as well. When all was in order at last, from connections for emergency comm bursts and distribution of supplies to full troop deployment, Reno boarded his waiting Hudal to tell both Rico and Argus-One in orbit of what was about to occur, and to make sure that their reserve bio-mechanical Promethean Warriors, Knights, and Commanders were all ready to aid them if need be. Finally, each of the four team leaders came together, wished each other good luck, and then, headed out to assume their duties and carry out their goals.

Aboard the Hudal, Reno returned to his waiting War Panzer armor in the hangar, making sure that he was ready for anything he was about to meet with his detachment and Otaharo's group as they all headed off to the west, and to Silvermyst Isle.

End of Chapter Five

_Okay, everyone, after this chapter, I will be doing my darnedest to follow the Silvermyst Isle quests going on in WOW, so each and every one of my lieutenants, as well as Reno and Otaharo, have quite the adventure as they head out in separate directions. Let me know what you all think. Later!_


End file.
